Mikan's Back
by Kumiko-chan08
Summary: She left the academy 5 years ago,she had new friends & found someone to love there,now she's back.There's only one problem for her though,she's having difficulty choosing b/w her past & her present.Will she have a change of heart?RR..
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen **__**Alice, you're crazy if you think I do. hehe **_

_**Anyway, I'm new here so please be nice.hehe.this is my first fanfic. Hope you like it. So, here it is. It's just the introduction before a start the story.**_

**Mikan's Back**

**PROLOGUE**

Mikan Sakura left the academy. But that was 5 years ago when she was 11. But now, our brunette is coming back.

She left the academy because her long lost mom and dad found her. Her parents transferred her to Alice Academy America. Her parents "businesses" were there so she need to go there but her parents promised them that she will be sent back to Alice Academy Japan after 5 years.

Her life there was not easy, she only has few friends there and her parents were always busy, so as time passed by, she became a little cold and rebellious but she's still kind.

She became popular in her school because she's so beautiful, and she's in a group w/ the five hottest and richest boys in America. Their group is called **MIRAGE**. She's rich. She gets whatever she wants. She's now smart, IQ surpassing **EINSTEIN** (you're shock right? haha.she's now smarter than **HOTARU**. Harhar.

She's damn beautiful. Her olive eyes and perfectly long straight hair is a stunning combination. She has grown curves in the right place .In short she's hot.

From the looks of it, she's perfect! Well, except that she's looking for love of her family. She really improved when it comes to her alices, she's now a special star student w/ roof raising grades. When she was informed that she was a multi-Alice user, considering she has 4 alices. Including copying, stealing, barrier, nullifying, she made all the necessary steps to develop herself. She was asked to master all of the possible alices that exist and now, she mastered them all. Compared to what Mikan Sakura is when she was 11, she's a heck lot better.

When she was there she found her new friends and they are all boys! Their group was called** MIRAGE. **Let me introduce all the members to all of you.

**M** stands for **MIKAN SAKURA**- you know who she is. She's the muse of the group so all the members are over-protective of her.

**I**stands for** IAN CRAVEY-**HE'S THE GROUP DESIGNER. He likes to design Mikan's clothes.Kinda Gay when he's w/ the group he acts like a boy in public. He's hot (he has blonde hair and green orbs). He is half Australian and half American but he knows how to speak Japanese. His alices are making the picture he draw into reality, he's expert in maps and locations and alice of telepathy.

**R **stands for** Ryoma Echizen-**HE'S MIKAN'S BOYFRIEND. (WHAT?! Don't worry this is a nxm fic.haha.)He's good at sports. He is Japanese like Mikan. He is rich too and he's hot. He's alices are fire and dissolve alice. (Just imagine the look of Echizen Ryoma of Prince of Tennis.)

**A **stands for **Akira McCartney**-HE'S LIKE THE BROTHER OF MIKAN. He's hot and popular. He's the leader of the group. He's half Japanese and half American. His alices are paralyzing, healing, and shadow manipulation alice (he has blue-green orbs and his hair is brownish in color).

**G** stands for **Gabriel Radcliffe**-HE'S THE GENIUS AND COMPUTER FREAK OF THE GROUP, aside from Mikan.He's nice and popular too He's alices are invention Alice, speed alice and Voice pheromone Alice. He's going to be the rival of Ruka on Hotaru.haha. (Just imagine the look of Daniel Radcliffe! haha.) He knows how to speak Japanese but he's pure American.

**E **stands for **Erick Johnson**-HE'S THE JOKER AND THE TROUBLE MAKER OF THE GROUP. His alices are mind control alice and bringing things into life. (he has red orbs and reddish hair).He's half American and half British but he knows how to speak Japanese.

Whew! That was long. Wondering how Mikan met them? When she came to America, she was in the dangerous ability type and the school made her train w/ 5 boys and they became friends.** MIRAGE **is the group of the most dangerous and most richest kid in America. They can go out of alice academy whenever they want to because their families have connections w/ Alice Academy plus Mikan's grandfather is one of the founders of Alice Academy.

_**So? How**__** was it? Please review! Flames are a no-no! But constructive criticisms are welcome. Sorry if It was all narrating, I just want you to understand the plot of my story. gomen!**_

_**Next Chapter: The News**_

_**This is where the real story begins.hehe.Please be nice.**_

_**TaNgeRineGiRL08**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back!!! Yipeee!!! Sorry for the late update! Too much schoolwork's…blah blah blah..Here it is.. Enjoy…**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own gakuen alice your crazy if you think I do..hehe**

**MIKAN'S BACK**

**By:TaNgeriNeGiRL08**

**CHAPTER 1: The news**

The 5 were eating at they're private place at the school cafeteria; all of them were eating except for Mikan, who was just staring at her food. One boy noticed it and started a conversation.

"ne,ne Mikan!you're not eating properly again" Erick said.

"Yup, I agree with that, you should eat". Ian added.

"oh shut up! My "BEAUTIFUL" morning was destroyed because of my stupid fanclub,Idiots"Mikan explained.

Her classmates Gabriel and Ryoma laughed inwardly because of what happened earlier this morning.

(A/n: Akira, Erick and Ian are older than them.)

**FLASHBACK**

"Darn it!I'm late!arrrrggghhhhhhhhhh!Why is this happening to me!"a brunette complained.

"Stupid alarm clock.Tch."she added.

She burned her alarm clock.

"_It's the 5__th__ alarm clock this week_." she thought.

She run very fast and used her speed alice.

Luckily, she's not late. She entered the noisy room.

As soon as she walked, all her classmates stared at her, except for two, the others stared at her as if she was a celebrity.

If you look at the scenario, it seems that the time stopped.

10…..

9…….

8……

7……

6……

5……

4……

3……

"Here we go again! Calm down Mikan"she thought.

2……

1……

0…..

The chaos started. Her fan club all runs to her very fast, trying to hug her.

"Mikan my love! I love you!" a guy said.

"Mikan you're a so beautiful" another guy said.

"Mikan will you marry me?" Another guy said.

"Okay. They're here again, calm down! Inhale, exhale.wheww.It happens everyday" she said to herself.

When they reached Mikan, she disappeared, (she used her teleportation alice) and they found her on her sit. They went to her seat, not losing hope, but when they get near Mikan,she used her Barrier Alice. Then…..

THUD…THUD...THUD…

They all flew from different directions.

"_Idiots, this happens almost everyday, scratch the almost part. I mean this happens everyday. They never learn_"Mikan thought.

When the boys fixed themselves after being "thrown out", they sat on their seats w/ disappointed look on their faces.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

They all burst out laughing, except for one, Ryoma's controlling his self not to laugh in front of them.

"hahahaha.They never learn! Those idiots. I imagined the look on their faces." Ian said.

"You're right, they're all stupid" Mikan agreed.

"Wait!RYOMA!your such a killjoy! Laugh w/ us!hahaha" Erick said.

"Tch. Waste of time." Ryoma answered lazily.

"Waste of time?From the way I look at it,it's like your controlling yourself not to laugh" Akira said.

"Tch.Whatever.The fan club thing?She's just using it as an excuse,look at her!(pointing a finger to Mikan), She's not eating because she doesn't want to get fat!" Ryoma smirked.

Akira started laughing really hard,This caugt Mikan's attention.

"Nani?Why are you laughing Akira?"

"haha..Becau-..haha..se…ryo…haha…ma..I can't…hahaha…"he answered.

"Stop laughing! Just spill it!" She said getting irritated. She throw a death glare to Akira.Akira was about to speak when…

"He was laughing because I SAID that the fan club thing is just an excuse why you're not eating, The truth is, your in a diet because your getting FAT" Ryoma smirked.

A vein popped out in her head,Mikan Sakura was getting angry.

"Oopsss..There they go again"The 4 sweatdropped.

The atmosphere is getting tensed.

"What now Little Girl?Angry are you?Ryoma" said teasing Mikan.

"NO I'm not angry because it's not true that I'm FAT" Mikan defended.

"Admit it little Girl,you're FAT." Ryoma said while smirking evilly.

"NO I'm not FAT" Mikan said.

"YES you are"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

(They continued like that.hahaha)

They are now shouting at each other and throwing things at each other.

"o-oh! They're destroying everything" Ian said

"It's ok,they'll replace it". Erick answered Ian.

"I really don't believe that they become a couple, they are always on each other throats" Gabriel commented.

"You're right, maybe that's the way they show their affection to each other.haha. Really rare, but that's love.haha." Akira explained.

The four laughed at the view of the two teenagers, they nearly destroyed everything.Luckily,they heard an announcement that made the two stopped.

"Ms. Mikan Sakura,the principal summons you to the principal's office, Please come here immediately, Thank you"

"I wonder what's that about? But oh well"she thought.

She started walking away.

She stopped then she said,"see you later Akira,Erick,Ian and Gabriel"she smirked,emphasizing every word.

"See you later polka-dots!" Ryoma smirked.

The brunette faced him then..

"You PERVERT! You always look at my undies!arrgghhh!!!!

"It's not my fault you show it to me everyday." He smirked.

"You should thank GOD that I will be going to the principal's office, you wait! You're DEAD when I come back".

Then she walks away.

"Man,you're mean to her"Erick said.

"hn" was his only reply.

"_Its much better like this_" he thought.

Back to Mikan…

FAST FORWARD.

"Ms. Sakura,please enter. They're waiting for you" the girl said.

"They??" Mikan wondered.

She entered the room and saw the principal and her parents. She was shocked to see them.

"oh,helo Ms. Sakura,Please sit down" The principal said.

"oh..ok"

"Hey Mom,DAD!What do you need from me and why the hell are you her?I'm glad that you still have time for me.haha." The brunette said sarcastically.

"Stop being rude MIKAN"her mom said.

"We apologize for her foul behavior,Mr. Principal" Her dad added.

"It's ok" The principal said.

"So let's get to the point" The principal added.

"Ok" Mikan and her parents answered.

"I promised that after 5 years you'll be studying again in alice academy Japan,and now you're going back there."The principal said.

"What?Wait!"Mikan asked.

"and you're ticket and things are ready," The principal continued.Ignoring what Mikan just said.

"oh,good.We are very grateful Mr. Principal" Her parents said.

"Wait I don't know this!I'm not so okay w/ that" Mikan complained.

"It's ok Mikan!Ian,Ryoma,Akira,Gabriel and Erick will join you there,OK?" The principal said.

"Yup.I already asked permission to their parents and they agreed." Her mom said.

"There's nothing to worry about, everything's Ok" her father added.

"Whoa!that's fast!I can't catch up" Mikan said w/ a frown on her face.

"and when are we going to leave?" Mikan added.

"tomorrow morning Mikan" Her parents said.

"NANI??!!!But.."

"No buts Mikan,you are going whether you like it or not.Bye,We still have an appointment,we have to go." her parent's said then left.

"ok.That's all Mikan,you're dismissed". The principal said.

"Ok" Mikan answered.

She then go out of the room then she thought of something.

"_I'm coming back,I wonder how Natsume's doing.Wait!!!Why am I thinking about that!Erase!But somehow I feel happy when I heard I'm coming back_" She thought.

She went to the sakura tree outside the school campus.

Unkown to her,the 5 boys are watching her from the bushes.

"Sssshhhhhhhh!!!!!Keep quiet Ian and Erick!We can't hear Mikan!Akira" said irritated.

"ok" Ian and Erick answered.

"_She only sings this song when there's something bothering her_" Ryoma thought.

Then she started singing.

She's singing this for someone.

(a/n:what???haha.She has an angelic voice,By the way,the song's title is will you wait for me by Kavanna.Just check it out on you tube.You'll love it!I promise!hehe..)

I need to talk with you again,  
Why did you go away?  
All our time together still feels like yesterday  
I never thought I'd see   
A single day without you,  
The things we take for granted,  
We can sometimes lose

And if I promise not to feel this pain,  
Will I see you again?  
Will I see you again?

'Cause time will pass me by,  
Maybe I'll never learn to smile,  
But I know I'll make it through,  
If you wait for me...  
And all the tears I cry,  
No matter how I try,   
They'll never bring you home to me  
Won't you wait for me in heaven?

Do you remember how it was?  
When we never seemed to care,  
The days went by so quickly,  
'Cause I thought you'd always be there...  
And it's hard to let you go,  
Though I know that I must try,  
I feel like I've been cheated,  
'Cause we never said goodbye...

And if I promise not to feel this pain,  
Will I see you again?  
Will I see you again?

'Cause time will pass me by,  
Maybe I'll never learn to smile,  
But I know I'll make it through,  
If you wait for me...  
And all the tears I cry,  
No matter how I try,  
They'll never bring you home to me  
Won't you wait for me in heaven?

'Cause I miss you so, and I need to know...  
Will you wait for me?

'Cause time will pass me by,  
Maybe I'll never learn to smile,  
But I know I'll make it through,  
If you wait for me...  
And all the tears I cry,  
No matter how I try,  
They'll never bring you home to me  
Won't you wait for me in heaven?

And time will pass me by,  
Maybe I'll never learn to smile,  
But I know I'll make it through  
If you wait for me...

"Wow, she's really good at singing. She can be a singer!" Akira said happily.

"Yup..I agree w/ u" Ian, Gabriel and Erick said.

"tch.Ian,Ryoma,Akira,Gabriel,Erick!I know you're there."Mikan said.

The 5 boys showed their selves to the brunette.

"Mikan!Why do you know when we're around" Erick said disappointed.

"I just know" she smiled

"KAWAII!!!" Erick and Ian said happily.

"tch.Whatever." Mikan answered.

"Your so fast in changing your mood!huhuh.." Ian and Erick said.

"By the way Mikan,Is there something bothering you?" Akira said

"Nothing". Mikan answered lazily.

"Really?I know you for 5 years and I know that you sing that song if something is bothering you" Ryoma said.

"Yup!I know that too!Please tell It!" Gabriel added.

"What did the principal tell you?" Ian said.

"Please?" Ian,Akira and Erick pleaded.

"ok.You're so annoying Mr. Principal told me that I will be going back to Japan" Mikan said.

"Huh?What about us?" Akira asked.

"Easy.I can't leave w/o you!duh?obviously you're coming w/ me" Mikan said in a as-a-matter-of-fact-tone.

"Yehey" Erick,Gabriel and Ian said.

"Tch,packed your things, we'll be leaving tomorrow!" Mikan said.

"Whoa!That's fast! How about our parents?" Akira asked.

"Taken care of. Just pack your things. See you tomorrow. Bye" Mikan said

She walked away.

"_hmmn.This is going to be interesting.I'm going to meet that Hyuuga!You wait,..I'll burn you" _Ryoma thought angrily.

(A/n:A fiery competition coming up!haha.Interesting)

While she was walking she thought,"_ tomorrow I'll be going back, STUPID NEWS_!!!"

**So how was it?hope you like it!**

**Please send reviews! Flames are a no-no but constructive criticisms are welcome.hehe.**

**Please leave suggestions too.hehe.**

**Maybe I will not update soon because there's leadership training in Baguio.hehe.blah blah blah..**

**NEXT CHAPTER:WELCOME TO ALICE ACADEMY**

**TaNgeriNeGiRL08**


	3. Chapter 3

…**Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Ok!!!!I know you're really angry at me! I am really sorry for not updating for a long time! I was really busy! There were so many activities at school so I don't have time to face the computer. Sorry!**

**..Nwei tnx for all those who reviewed...Luvvvyahhhh!..**

**So, on with the story...Hehe…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice…ok???Don't sue me…**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CHAPTER 2**

**-Welcome to Alice Academy-**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Aaaaarrrrrgggghhhhhhh!!!!!Who is it? Damn! It's early..."a brunette said.

She had just woken up and she was really ANGRY, literally! Someone was knocking at her door and it was just 7:15 in the morning.

'_Whoever it is behind the door is so dead w/ me' _(a/n: italics for thoughts)

She opened the door revealing 5 bishounen in front of her.

She immediately smiled when she saw the boys.

'_Whewww! I thought she was going to be angry'the boys chorused._

"Helo!", she said, still smiling.

Then she suddenly burst out …"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING DISTURBING MY BEAUTIFUL SLEEP?????!!!!!!!" Mikan Sakura shouted.

"Whoaaaa! Calm down! Ok??You're forgetting something here".Akira defended them.

"What is it?"Mikan asked confused.

"Mikan! Did you forgot that your flight back to Japan is today?",Ian asked.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttt????Is it today? What time?!!"

"Yup.You still..ummm,let's see, about 15 mins.",Erick answered.

"Oh my! I must hurry!wait for me.ok?enter then sit at the couch."

"Ok!oh,before you leave the principal and professor Lawrence wants to talk to you."Gabriel said.

"Ok..wait for me.this won't be long.Ok??."Mikan said.

"Tch, looks like you'll take 48 years to finish,"Ryoma said mocking her.

She did not bother to argue but before going to the Bathroom, she gave Ryoma a You-Are-So-Lucky-That-I-Am-In-A-Hurry-If-Not-I-Should-Have-Killed-You look then walked away.

Akira,Gabriel,Ian and Erick just laughed at the sight.

FAST FORWARD…

AFTER 15 MINUTES..

"Yehey!Im finished.Ummm..So,how do I look??"she asked.

She was wearing a white long-sleeve w/ the word Princess at the center and a jumper,her shoes were white sketcher sandals.Her hair was tied in pigtails.(a/n:just imagine this..hehe..i'm not good at describing..)

"Gorgeous!"The four boys said.

"Ugly!"Ryoma said.

The four boys gave him an Admit-that-she-is-beautiful-just-for-once-look.

"Ok, you won, you're beautiful today."Ryoma said.

"Really? I'm so happy! Thank you Ryoma-kun!"Mikan said w/ a cheerful smile.

"Tch, whatever."Ryoma said.

"So, let's go! They're waiting for us."Akira interrupted.

"Ok..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At the Principal's Office

"So, Ms. Sakura, I have a bad news for you!", the principal said.

"What is it?"Mikan asked confused.

"Ryoma,Ian,Akira,Gabriel and Erick are not coming back w/ you in Japan today".he said sadly.

"What?why?what's wrong?"Mikan asked wondering why the hell her friends are not coming w/ her.

"Calm down ok?They will go there but not now..they have something to do,they'll follow you next week so don't worry."

" Ok..Good,Is there anything else Mr. Principal?"Mikan asked feeling relieved that it was just a delay.

"I have nothing to say anymore ask your professor."he answered then looked at a man of about twenty w/ a blond hair and green orbs.

Mikan faced the man then looked at him.

"Professor is there anything you want to tell me?"Mikan asked really curious.

"Yes there is Mikan"

"What is it professor?"Mikan asked innocently.

"First, I have something to give you."Her professor said.

"What is it Professor Lawrence?"

She looked at the things that was on the hand of his Professor,she looked at it curiously.

_hmmnn..why is he giving me an earring and one pair of bracelet?_

_The professor noticed that Mikan was confused so he started to explain._

"Wear these…These are Alice control devices.These will control you from too much use of your alice.

"oh,"relieved that it was not just an accesory,because she doesn't want to wear one either", "Professor!What else?"

"If your classmates there ask anything about you,your rank or your alice,don't say anything.ok?"the professor looked at her hoping that she will agree.

Noticing the look of his professor,she replied,"Oh,of course."

"Mr. Narumi will pick you up when you get there, and your mom and dad told us that they will send a maid who is coming w/ you"

"huh?who?"Mikan asked confused.

_I'm not a kid anymore what are they thinking.damn,!_Her professor noticed that she was irritated so he defended her parents.

"Mikan it's not actually a maid,She will be your assistant,and besides you know her well,Fujitaka-chan will go w/ you"

"really?oh Thank God it's her."Mikan said relieved.

She was indeed happy that it was Fujitaka-chan because since sahe came here at America,She was Mikan's personal assistant and she was always there to help when she has problems,and she was the only one who can talk to Mikan freely,she always acts as Mikan's second mom so it's ok w/ her as long as it's her.

"Ok,so you can go now!You're personal plane is waiting for you"the professor said checking his watch.

"Wait!where's Fujitaka-chan?"Mikan asked looking for her.

"oh,she's on the plane waiting for you".

"Really?Ok.Goodbye professor and Mr. Principal!Take care of yourself."

"Same here Mikan.Take care of yourself also,visit us during vacation!ok?!

"hai."Mikan answered cheerfully,she waved then Mikan and the boys dashed out of the room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At the grounds

"Ne,Mikan,so goodbye for now!see you next week!"Akira said a little sad.

"It's ok!bye for now,see you next week!"Mikan said while smiling.

"Wait.can we talk?"Ryoma said w/ a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"sure!ummm…Akira,can you tell the pilot that we will leave later?I 'll just talk to Ryoma,this will not be long."

"Umm…sure Mikan"Akira said.

Erick,Ian and Gabriel looked at the retreating figure of the two.

"Hey,Gabriel why are you smirking?don't tell me.."Ian asked,

"hahaha..you guess it right!I smell money..haha…Let's go,I'll sell they're pictures one last time.."Gabriel said evilly.

_This will be a fortune.haha._

Ian and Erick sweatdropped,Gabriel has dollar sign all over his eyes,all those years even if they're friends,he would always sell pictures of Mikan,Ryoma,Akira,Ian and Erick..He was always like this.

(A/n:yes!!haha..I know what you're thinking..haha,he is so like Hotaru,I smell a love triangle,poor Ruka..haha..I'll make him jealous.)

"So,Let's go!"Gabriel dragged his friends excitedly while going to the direction where Mikan and Ryoma are going.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At the Sakura tree

They were seating at "THEIR" sakura tree together.

"So,what is it you want to talk about?"Mikan said.

"Mikan.."Ryoma said while his bangs are covering his eyes.

"Ryoma..You just called me Mikan"she said,obvious that she was startled.

She was surprised because for all those years that they known each other,it was just the second time that he called her Mikan,it was always Oi or the kind of underwear she was wearing,so she realized that he was so damn serious.

"Mikan, that Hyuuga!"Ryoma said, emphasizing the word Hyuuga.

"_Am I hearing it right?did he just say Hyuuga?Mikan thought._

"Huh? What did you say? Sorry I did not hear it clearly",she lied.

"I was referring to that Hyuuga."Ryoma muttered,_damn why do I have to repeat it!_Irritatedthat he had to repeat the name of that guy the guy he hated the most,His rival for the love of our brunette,eventhough he did not even seen him in person even once,but he's sure that Natsume looks good and he considers him as a tough rival because for all those years Mikan doesn't seem to forget him.

"So, what about him Ryoma?"Mikan asked curious why Ryoma wants to talk about Natsume.

"You know, he's one lucky bastard"

"Why?"Mikan asked confused and startled why Ryoma is saying such things.

Ryoma stand up then pulled her close to him.

"ne Ryoma-kun,what are you doing?"Mikan asked a little afraid of what was coming.

Ryoma look at her straight in the eyes, and then asked, "Do you love me?"He asked.

"What?umm..I..R-ryoma-kun…"Mikan said not finding the right words to say.

"It's just a simple yes or no question,Even an Idiot like will be able to answer this,DO YOU LOVE ME?"

"yes,of course I love you",Mikan said.

"Are you sure of that?"Ryoma asked.

"Yes"she plainly answered.

Ryoma pulled her much closer to him,their face was inches apart Ryoma cupped her cheek and captured her lips in a kiss. Mikan was shocked and tried to protest but only caused Ryoma to deepen the kiss. Ryoma coaxed her to respond until she finally gave up and wrapped her arms around Ryoma's neck and abandoned herself to the kiss.

Ryoma lifted his lips from hers, but continued to hold her in his embrace. Mikan opened her eyes and blushed deep crimson as she realized what had transpired.

"Promise me that you will never go near w/ that Hyuuga!ok?Please promise me",Ryoma said seriously.

"I..I..Pr-promise"Mikan said,she was trembling,she doesn't know what to say._I lied to him,I loved him but,I feel that something's missing,I don't love him fully,somehow..Natsume has a place in my heart._

She snapped back to reality when he heard Ryoma chuckled.

"What the?Why are you laughing?Do I look funny?"Mikan asked a little irritated because she thought it was her who Ryoma was laughing at.

"no,It's not you Mikan!"Ryoma said while pointing at something.

She read it then she laugh when she saw it,she saw a signboard w/ the words… "NO KISSING ALLOWED HERE"..

"HEY!Gabriel,Erick,Ian,I know you're there,get out",Ryoma said.

After these 3 boys revealed themselves laughing.

"Hey what do you think? Genius isn't it?haha"Erick said proud of what he had done.

"You can say that,"Ryoma said still laughing.

"Mou..But that's mean"Mikan said a little embarrased that their friends saw them kissing.

"Hey,the plane's waiting for you!Hurry!,It's already late"Ian said w/ a hint of panic in his voice.

"Oh, ok..But what's happening to Gabriel?"Mikan asked a little confused because her friend keeps saying money w/ his eyes full of dollar sign.

"oh never mind him he is just happy,off you go!"Erick said.

"bye guys see you next week",

She waved Goodbye then went to the plane.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile on the airplane

She was thinking about what happened earlier.She touched her lips and she blushed while remembering the scene.

"_Damn,he was really a good kisser,he's as good as Natsume,wait why am I thinking about him?Shoo bad thoughts"Mikan thought._

Then,she remembered how she and Ryoma met and how they became a couple.

FLASHBACK

It was Mikan's first day of classes in America; classes are finished.She has no friends yet so she decided to be alone.

It's getting dark and it seems that the weather is getting worse.

She was walking to a tree (a/n: yes!It's the sakura tree.whe3.)

_hmmn..This tree reminds me of him I hope his okay._She sat down by the tree and started to sing a song.Unkown to her there was a boy listening to her.

"She's really good,"the boy said.

The girl finished singing.

"Oi"..the boy called.

"oh,hello!Who are you?"the girl innocently asked.

"tch,Echizen Ryoma."he answered.

"I'm Mikan Sakura!Nice to meet you Ryoma-kun!"she said w/ a very cheerful smile.

Ryoma blushed upon hearing what Mikan said.

"What are you doing here?"Ryoma asked.

"Singing"Mikan answered.

"So,you're the reason why the weather gets worse,Is that singing?looks like screeching to me."Ryoma smirked.

"What did you say?Sorry,I didn't hear you."Mikan asked.

"Nothing".Ryoma answered.

_'This girl's an idiot.But I like her.' _

The rain started falling and thunder and lightning can be heard.

"Oi,Im going now,bye..POLKA-DOTS".Ryoma teased her.

"What?Polka?aaaahhhhhhhh!you saw my!ArrrrGGhh!!PERVERT!!"Mikan angrily said.

_Damn!He called me polka,only Natsume calls me that he is so like him._

"Wait!Can you see it's raining!Come here and I'll kill you!"Mikan added.

She was about to punch Ryoma from the back when suddenly….

BBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM….The thunder roared loudly followed by a lightning.

"What the-?"

Mikan hugged Ryoma from the back instead of punching him.(a/n: Just imagine this!Kawaii!Wha3..They're hugging while raining.Yahhoo!!)

"Hey!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!T-thunder!."Mikan shouted.

"So,you're afraid of thunder."Ryoma said.

"y-yessss"She answered while trembling.

"Scaredy-cat!,You're enjoying this aren't you?"Ryoma smirked.

"What??!!!Yuck!!!Dream-on"Mikan answered angrily.

She let go of Ryoma when..

BBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

Mikan hugged him again.(a/n: hahaha..poor mikan..)

"This feels good,"Ryoma thought.

"ne,Ryoma-kun!I'm scared..It's cold..Let's go"Mikan said w/ a fear on her voice.

"Tch,Okay."Ryoma answered.

He carried Mikan Bridal-style to her room.

"Oi,were here,Dry yourself."Ryoma said.

"Thank you Ryoma-kun!You're so kind"Mikan said while smiling.

"Tch"he answered.

"So,friends?"Mikan asked him happily.

SILENCE

"I'll take that as a yes"Mikan said happily.

And after that the became friends,they became close and Mikan started to like him when she was 14,when Ryoma asked her to be his girlfriend,she agreed.They're parents are agree w/ they're relationship to, so there was no problem.

END OF FLASHBACK

She looked around to see Fujitaka-chan looking at her.

"What is it Fujitaka-chan?"

"Oujosama,we are here,We will ride to the limosine that will take as to the academy".

"Hai.."she answered._I'm here..so..Welcome me back Alice Academy.._And the she smiled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So how was it?hahaha..Is it good?Please tell me..**

**Please send reviews!..luuvvvvyaaahhhh!! Flames are a no-no but constructive criticisms are welcome.hehe.**

**Please leave suggestions too.hehe.**

**NEXT CHAPTER:THE WHOLE NEW ME**

**TaNgeriNeGiRL08**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone!!I'm back..hehe…sorry 4 the delay..tnx to all those who reviewed…(: luvyaaaaaaaaahhhh…Sorry if I can't place your names here,I'm in hurry!!!Gomen!Please enjoy..**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 4: The whole new me…**

A pair of green eyes were staring at a girl, she was sitting beside a brunette who was sleeping peacefully.

"Oujosama..Oujosama…Oujosama…"

Fujitaka-chan was trying to wake Mikan up,they have just arrived at the academy and the Limo was infront of the gates.

"Oujosama!Were here," Fujitaka-chan was shaking Mikan to wake her up,After 3 mins,Mikan opened her eyes and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"huh?What?!,"Mikan asked still sleepy.

"Oujosama were here at the academy.We have just arrive ten minutes ago,"she replied.

"Really?!!!Let's go.,"Mikan said a little startled.

The guard asked them, "What's your business here?"

"I'm Mikan Sakura,I guess you have been informed by the faculty," Mikan replied while glaring at the guard.

"H-hai!!I-I'm sorry for my rudeness Sakura-sama!They're waiting for you!,"the guard fearfully replied he knows that Mikan was a really important person for the academy,after all she's the granddaughter of one of the founders of the academy.

The limo entered the academy,Mikan and Fujitaka-chan got out of the car.

They walked,Mikan stopped when she sensed someone."Who is there?Show yourself!"she said.

"Mikan-chan!"a guy in his 20's with purple orbs and was dressing weirdly approached Mikan and Fujitaka-chan.

"Tch,"Mikan grunted.

"As expected from you Mikan,you've improved your senses a lot,"Narumi chirped happily.

"Whatever,"Mikan said irritated.

"Hmmnnn…My,my …what kind of attitude is that?More like NATSUME?"Narumi emphasized every letter of the name of the firecaster while smirking.

"I'm not like him,"Mikan muttered.

"Ok,haha,my,my you've change a lot!The headmaster is waiting for you,don't worry this won't be long."Narumi said.

Narumi kept talking while they are walking to the principal's office but Mikan just ignore him.

"_Damn this gay is so noisy,"_

Narumi interjected her thoughts and asked curiously, "Wait who's this beautiful lady with you?"

"Fujitaka-chan,my personal assistant."Mikan replied plainly.

"Nice to meet you Sir,"Fujitaka-chan said plainly.

"No need to be formal!just call me Narumi,"he replied then smiled.

"O-ok N-Narumi!"she said while blushing.

"_whoa Loveteam coming up,he can be a man sometimes,better stop this romance"Mikan thought._

"Oi,you 2!stop flirting.Let's proceed to the office,I want to rest,"Mikan smirked.

Narumi and Fujitaka-chan blushed and they both said "H-Hai" sheepishly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xx Principal's Office xx**

The door opened revealing Mikan, Narumi and Fujitaka-chan .

"Ah,Mikan long time no see, you were just a little kid when I last saw you here!" the headmaster who is also in his 20's said.

"Tch,"Mikan grunted.

"I guess you're tired, so let's start, first, you will be a special star and you're room is already prepared, I hope you will like it, we've change the paint to black and white as you have ordered and we've bought the latest manga's in your room," the headmaster said.

"Good." Mikan said with a satisfied look on her face. "and then?," she asked.

"And then, you will be in Dangerous Ability Type,oh! and you're Aniki told me to meet him tomorrow," the headmaster said.

"ok,"

"_that Persona..I'm glad that he remembered me." she thought happily._

She was forcing herself to keep her posture, she doesn't want others to see her laughing again, she's not the old Mikan, she promised herself that no one will see her laughing ever again even if she's really happy, she just want to keep it to herself. She smiles but always a little smile that doesn't even look like one.

"Lastly, please wear your alice control devices..you're aniki told me that you should wear this."The headmaster said while handing 6 rings.

"But,my professor already gave me alice control devices before I left there,"Mikan replied.

"You're Aniki told me that those are not enough, so please wear this, it's for your own good,and you're uniform will be given to you after 2 days so you don't have to wear uniform tomorrow."he explained.

"ok,when will I go to missions?"Mikan asked.

"After the rest of the MIRAGE is complete." the headmaster said.

"ok"

"So, Narumi, take Mikan to her room ,she must be tired,"the headmaster said.

"Let's go Mikan-chan," Narumi said.

"Have a nice sleep Mikan,you're parents told me to take care of you,so ask me if you need anything"he said then smiled.

"Whatever, KYOHEI…"she said while smirking.

The headmaster blushed upon hearing Mikan saying his first name, Mikan continued smirking then they went to Mikan's room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xx Mikan's room xx**

"Wow!Mikan-chan..You're room sure is big,they're right that you and Natsume have the biggest rooms in the whole academy."Narumi said amused,he was admiring the room too much as if it's his first time to see such things.

Her room was indeed BIG,it has a balcony,living room w/ plasma TV,study room w/ library and laptop,a bathroom w/ a large bathtub,a huge kitchen,a music room,cinema room,a room with all of her clothes in it and a bedroom w/ a King-sized water bed.Her room was painted black and white,all of the furnitures are painted like that too.It was so big that it nearly looked like a house.

"It looks ok,stop drooling ok? Baka.."Mikan said plainly.She was used with this kind of things so it's normal for her.

"You're mean Mikan-chan,but I guess youre tired so I won't argue,meet me at the teacher's lounge tomorrow,Goodnight Mikan."Narumi said.

"Goodnight,"Mikan answered then entered the room, she left Fujitaka-chan and Narumi behind.

"Ano.. G-goodnight" Fujitaka-chan,"Narumi said shyly.

"O-ok,You're so formal,just call me Yuri"Fujitaka-chan smiled.

"H-Hai,!Y-yuri Goodnight…"Narumi said while he run away hiding his blush.

(Author's Note: AAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhEEEEmmmmmm!!haha)

-

MORNING

-

Fujitaka-chan had just woke Mikan up,she got up from her bed then went to the bathroom to take shower,after 20 mins.,She was finished taking a bath.She started eating then change her clothes,she wore a black long-sleeved top with a print of a red heart pierced by an arrow at the center then a white pleated skirt matched with a high-heeled sandals.She let her hair down and clip it w/ a pair of black clips.

"How do I look?",she asked Fujitaka-chan hoping that she looks fine.

"Oujosama you look gorgeous,"she commented.

"Thank you!"Mikan said happily.

She picked her bag then waved goodbye to Fujitaka-chan.She doesn't want to be late on her first day.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AT THE TEACHER'S LOUNGE**

"Ohayo Mikan-chan!You look gorgeous.."Narumi said cheerfully.

"Thank you,"she smiled a bit while looking at Narumi.

"It's almost time for class,Let's go,"Narumi said while looking at his watch.

"Ok,Let's go",she said,she was a little nervous after 5 years,at last she will see her friends again.

-

FAST FORWARD

-

Mikan and Narumi were infront of the room of class 3b.

"Mikan-chan wait for my signal then enter the room when I call you."

"Ok,I understand"she replied._ 'Ok Mikan you can do this,calm down,everything will be alright.'she thought._

Mr. Narumi entered the classroom.It was noisy,all of the students were there already.And then he started speaking. "Ahemm.."He cleared his throat,the attention of the class was diverted to him."Attention class I have an announcement,"Narumi said happily.

Almost all of them grunted.

"What is it this time,another project?"Mochu asked,they were given ten projects straight this week and he doesn't want an additional one.

Then the other students started to have a frown on their face,except for three persons.(A/N: You know who..),the Ice Queen, Kuroneko and Mr. Animal Lover.They thought it was going to be another boring project.Mr. Narumi noticed this so he started again. "Nope,It's not a project,"

The students looked relieved.

"Then what is it sensei?" Anna asked curiously.

"Class we have a new student today, I know many of you was her classmate in elementary."Narumi stated. _'I think Mikan is already pissed,she's standing there for 10 mins. Straight,Uh-oh!She's gonna kill me!'he thought._It give him chillsall over his spine,you don't want to see MIkan really angry she is so scary.

A student gasped,It was Koko,he was happy but at the same time shocked that Mikan was the new student.

"What happened Koko,Did you just read his mind?"Nonoko asked curiously.

"I just did,"he answered looking electrified.

"But why do you look like you're electrified?"Nonoko asked again curious.

He gained his posture then he replied smiling.. "Just wait and see"

"Class please welcome our new student, Miss Mikan Sakura,"Narumi said happily while facing the door.

"WWWWWWWWHhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaTTTttttttt??????!!!!!!"was the class reaction,some were happy but most of them are shocked.Mikan left them five years ago then now she's here.

'_what?Mikan?she's here?I can't believe it a certain raven-haired boy thought._He was sill reading his manga but he kept peeking to take a glance at HIS brunette.

They were all staring at the door and waiting for Mikan,even Hotaru stopped fixing her invention to see Mikan she missed her so much eventhough Mikan contacts her almost everyday.They were expecting a cheerful brunette that will greet them but they did not expect the next thing that happened.

The door burst open revealing a beautiful girl but she looked like she was really pissed.The class 3b jaw-dropped,even Natsume,well except for Hotaru,they were speechless and they only thought one thing,_ 'Is that really her?She looks like a goddess'_ Koko was trying to control laughing because his classmates were all thinking the same thing,they all looked synchronized.It was very quiet and they were all staring at the brunette who is currently glaring at Narumi.

"A-ano,gomen Mikan-chan,"Narumi said really afraid of the brunette glaring at him.

"Tch,Whatever,"Mikan said,she calmed down and gave Narumi a you're-so-dead-with-me-later-look.

"M-Ms. Sakura please introduce yourself,"

She faced her classmates then she spoke emotionlessly. "Mikan Sakura, 15 years old I guess you all know my alice."

Unknown to her a boy with crimson orbs wasscanning her intently. _'Damn!She's beautiful, wait!why is she wearing alice control devices…Could it be…NO!'_He cut of his thoughts.It was impossible for her.

"Sensei,What is her star rank and why is she wearing too much accessories,what are those?"Sumire asked curiously.

"Oh those are alice control devices,and Mikan is a sp"Narumi was cut-off,not really,he was still speaking but no voice was coming out of his mouth,he guessed that Mikan used her muted alice against him,so he stopped speaking and looked at Mikan fearfully.She gave Narumi a don't-try-to-say-anything-about-me-or-I'll-kill-you-look.

The students were curious on what just happened.Mikan stopped using her alice.Narumi tried to speak and he was relieved that he had his voice again. "A-ano class,just ask her the details later."Narumi said panicking.

'_What the hell happened a while ago?They're hiding something.'natsume thought."_

"Ok class,you're free for the whole day there will be a faculty meeting,Ms. Sakurais coming with me for a while,just for 20 mins. So wait for her."Narumi stated.

"Hai,"the students replied and they exited the room.

The students started to get noisy,they were all curious about Mikan.They stopped making noises when Sumire started walking towards Imai Hotaru.

"Imai-san!tell me all the information about her"

"5000 rabbits"Hotaru said plainly w/o even looking at her.

"Ehhhhhhhh???That's expensive!!" Sumire said shocked at the price.

"Take it or Leave it"

Sumire and the fanclub finally decided to pay for it.They were really curious about her.The robot of Hotaru Imai started collecting money.The students sweatdropped.Hotaru Imai sure is scary.

Then she started reading a paper as if she had predicted that this will happen.All ears were on her.

MIKAN SAKURA

Age:15 years old

Star Ranking: Special Star

Type : Dangerous Ability type

Alice:Nullification,steal,erase,copy

BONUS TRIVIA:She posseses all the alice that exist.It means she also has you alices.

Family: Daughter of Mrs. Yuka and Mr. Hayashi Sakura. The owner of the most biggest company in America, granddaughter of one of the three founders of the Academy.

BONUS TRIVIA NO. 2: The three founders of the academy are the SAKURA family, HYUUGA family and ECHIZEN family.As youcan see Mikan and Natsume are grandchildren of the founders so you can't mess up with them,the heir of the Echizen Family was said to be in America but whatever,Mikan is the topic here.

School standings: She was gifted child IQ surpasses Einstein a little higher than the IQ of Natsume.She can play all the instruments and she was really popular in America that she can be mistaken for a celebrity in Hollywood,many offer jobs to her such as being a model,celebrity or singer but she rejected them all.

"Ok that's all I can give,satisfied?"

All of them were stunned.Mikan Sakura?A genius?Is the world coming to an end,when she was in elementary,she had difficulties on almost all of the subjects and now they have just heard that Mikan wasa genius.Heck she was PERFRECT.

Natsume was speechless._ 'Mikan you're the girl Ji-chan was referring to!I have to know the details' he thought._

Class 3b was speechless,they're mouth still hanging open.

-

MEANWHILE…

-

"A-ano Mikan-chan!Gomenasai!"Narumi kept saying those words while they're walking through the hallway and Mikan was ignoring him.

"Shut up!Will you?"Mikan shouted,she was really pissed now.

"O-ok"

"Where is that Persona?"Mikan said irritated while looking around,she really hates waiting.

"Oh!There he is,"Narumi said while pointing a finger at Persona.

"Oi"Mikan called out.

"Missed me BRAT?"Persona smirked emphasizing the words.

"Yuck!Dream-on,AS IF"Mikan said sarcastically.

"Haha..Arrogant as always brat huh"Persona smirked more evilly.

"Whatever,oi!Show some respect will you?I'm important you know?"Mikan mocked him but she was happy eventhough they were always like this after all he's her aniki,same goes for Narumi too,it's just that she was finding it difficult to show emotions because she became used to it.

"I know Sakura-SAMA"he replied sarcastically.

"What do you want anyway?She asked pissed.

"Tch,I just want to give you this"Persona said while handing a mask.

"What's this?"Mikan asked.

"A mask obviously,"Persona said sarcastically.

"I know duh??,I mean what's this for?"

"You're gonna wear it when going to missions,your codename will be Shironeko,"Persona said.

"ADORABLE"was reply. "White cat eh? Interesting.."she thought

"What else?"Mikan asked impatiently.

"NOTHING ELSE,Sakura-SAMA"Persona smirked. "You can take her,he added facing Narumi.

"O-ok Persona,let's go Mikan-chan,"Narumi said.

"Tch,ok"she replied.

-

BACK TO THE CLASSROOM

-

The mouths of the whole class were still hanging open.

Hotaru started to break the silence, "Stop that!You look horrible"she said.

They snapped back to reality and followed her but they were still speechless,they proceed to their own sits trying to take in the words Hotaru had just said.

They were all in deep thoughts when the door opened revealing Narumi and Mikan all eyes were on them.

Mikan was pissed,she hates getting so much attention,she spoked, "Oi!,what are you staring at,you're MELTING me you know"Mikan said while smirking.

All of them snapped back to reality then Sumire asked her.

"Hey you!You're a special star right?But you don't look like one,PROVE it to us,"Sumire mocked her.

"I don't have time proving it to an idiot like you, waste of time"she replied plainly._'damn,they know it already,but how??'_

"WHY YOU??!!",Sumire said angrily while charging at her using her alice,all eyes were on them.

Sumire attacked her but Mikan dodged it gracefully then with a snap of her hand,Sumire's head was on fire.Sumire ran outside followed by the rest of the fanclub yelling Sumire-Sama.The rest of the class sweatdropped.

'_Not bad'Natsume thought._

All of the boys were drooling and have hearts on their eyes. (Anime style).Mikan burned their hairs,they went out to find water.After that,the only persons left at the class were Koko,Yuu,Mochu,Anna,

Nonoko,Hotaru,Ruka and Natsume.

"A-ano Mikan-chan ,that's mean,"Narumi said.

"Tch,serves them right,"Mikan replied.

Narumi sweatdropped,he waved goodbye to his students to attend the faculty meeting.

The gang approached Mikan then they had a chitchat

till afternoon,they were really happy.She went to her room at 8:00 in the evening.

(A/N: Gomen if this part was rushed.I will have a flashback next chapter..ok,on with the story.)

"Crap it's so dark here,where is my room again,Left or right?'Damn!I can't remember,Oh,I guess it's on the right side."she said while thinking.

She entered the dark room and proceed to the bathroom to take a

Shower,she grabbed a towel and went there she wondered why the door was opened but ignored it.

When she entered,what she saw left her dumbfounded.

"EEEEEEEEEEEhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh????????!!!!!!!NNNNNNAaaaaTTTTTTTTTsssuuuMMMMMMMMMMeeeEE???????!!!,WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING INSIDE MY BATHROOM??!!!!!!!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Cliffy!!!hahahahaha…I'm in rush,soory for the mistakes I don't have time to check it!please review!!It motivates me a lot!sorry if this chapter was long,Hope you like it.Love you all!!!mwuuaaahh!!!,suggestions and comments please.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Our Deal in the Bathroom**

**TaNGeriNEGiRL08**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi ****everyone!:) I'm back!Thank you for your wonderful reviews!!!hehe…Yey!I'm not in a hurry so I would like to extend my profound gratitude to:**

**Caritate**

**Irumi kanzaki**

**MexicanChick101**

**Sakurahua2x**

**HunnyB **

**Sarkura**

**Niceladysakura**

**Helltishgurl**

**Lilgurlanima**

**Kradraven**

**Chimeiteki Ai**

**Claireponcherrii**

**Ladalada**

**princessofcrown101**

**JC-zala**

**Dominiqueanne**

**misaki-yumi-10**

**melissa1995**

**-KuroTenshi11-**

**kOnekO**

**kiratsubasa**

**jazzflame**

**arya21**

**Did I forget anyone???please tell me if I did..hehe…ummm.tnx 4 those who added me in you're alerts!I appreciate them BUT I will appreciate them MORE if u'll leave a review..so,Let's continue the story!:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it ok??...I own the plot though..hehe..oh,whatever..**

**I forgot!haha..last time I wrote chapter 4 right??I did?hehe..so,people,the last one is chapter 3 and I'm just on chapter 4..sorry!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 4: Our deal in the Bathroom**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Arrghhh!!!,Why do I have to be so stupid!" Mikan kept thinking those words,she's mentally slapping herself for being such an idiot,entering Natsume's room instead of her's.

"Damn it!"she cursed."How did I end up in this situation anyway?" Mikan asked this question to herself even though she perfectly knew what the answer was.

The brunette stole a glance at the raven-haired boy who was really pissed at the other side of the bathroom. _"Good thing he followed,"she thought._Then,she sighed. "_Hope_ _they'll find us soon_".Suddenly,she remembered the events that happened the moment she entered the place.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**FLASHBACK**_

"EEEEEEEEEEEhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh????????!!!!!!!NNNNNNAaaaaTTTTTTTTTsssuuuMMMMMMMMMMeeeEE???????!!!,WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING INSIDE MY BATHROOM??!!!!!!!" she yelled furiously.

The raven-haired boy looked at him,stunned. _"Why is she in here?,"_On the other hand Mikan was furious,she can't find an explanation why Natsume was inside "HER bathroom" as she says it.She was deep in her thoughts when she heard the boy called her.

"Oi,"Natsume called out,a smirk forming in his lips.He had just realized that Mikan went to HIS room instead of her's. "_So there's still idiocy left in you,"_He chuckled at the thought.

"Could it be…"Mikan mumbled.

"Left…Right..Left..Right..,"She chided. "_No,My room is on the right side!I'm sure of it,"_she thought convincing herself that she was right.

Natsume looked at her,she was too busy thinking,so he seized the chance to stare at her intently. "_Wow,she looked like an angel,she's too cute,wait..What the hell am I thinking?Shoo!Bad thoughts"._He thought then tried to call her again.

"Oi,Baka"he called out.

Mikan snapped back to reality when she heard his voice,she looked at the boy infront of her puzzled then suddenly realized something.

"Why the hell are you HALF-NAKED?!"Mikan stuttered.

"_For your information,_it was obvious that I have just finished taking a bath."he said nonchantly in as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"B-but,this is my room,how come?"she asked suddenly looking lost.

"Ok,First,"he said grinning like crazy. "This is my room,you are in the wrong room,your room is on the left and mine's on the right,"he continued grinning. " Well,it can't be help,you might have did it on PURPOSE to see me my,my FAN-GIRLS these days,"he continued mocking her.

"W-what?!!"she spat venomously. "Y-you!I AM NOT DEFINITELY ONE OF YOUR SLUTTY FAN-GIRLS!!Iat just happened that I ACCIDENTALLY entered your room!Ok?"Mikan explained furiously while shooking her head violently. "and one more thing,Dress up will you?" Mikan look at him w/ disgust contrary to what was she thinking. _"Damn!he's so hot,If he stays like this I'll propably and up having a nosebleed!Damn it,curse his body."_he thought.

"tch,ok.Just get out,"he said plainly while shooing Mikan w/ his hands.

Mikan saw this then walked towards the door. "_arrogant jerk"_she thought while stomping her feet,she tried to open it but she can't.

"Hyuuga.What's wrong w/ this door?why can't I open it?"she asked facing Natsume who was dressing,she look away then blushed. "w-What are you doing?",

"Dressing up obviously,Don't look,ok?But if you want _you can"_he said seductively while smirking.

"Dream on,I'll never do that,it makes me choke,can you dress up faster!"Mikan said w/ a hint of sarcasm.

After 3 minutes…

"Oi,I'm finished," then she looked up.

Oh.My.God.

"_T-they have __the same dress,he was wearing it when he asked me to be his girlfriend,"_She blushed at the thought,Ryoma and Natsume had the same dress.Natsume was wearing a Black Long-sleeved w/ the flag of Canada printed on it and loose pants,it was simple yet he looks too cute w/ it.

"Oi,Quit staring will you,I'm gonna melt"He said sarcastically.

"W-what,I wasn't staring Hyuuga."she sneered.

He grunted then mumbled whatever. "Anyway Hyuuga I can't open the door,why is that?"she asked.

The words stung.Why did Mikan call him in his last name,oh well that's not the important issue,she can't open the door.His eyes narrowed at the sudden realization.She walked towards her then said "Move".

She followed him then watched him try to open the door but it didn't open. "oh crap," she heard him say it.

"Why?What happened?,"Mikan asked curiously.

Instead of answering her,he asked, "Did you close it when you entered?".

"Y-yes," she answered.

"Crap,were locked."he said pretending his pissed,but he's really happy. "_Destiny is w/ me huh,"_he thought,he already formulated a plan a while ago and he's sure that his plan is going to succeed, he chuckled at the thought inwardly.

"What??!!!"Mikan screeched,she started moving around like crazy thinking what will she do,she can't afford to stay w/ HIM especially in HIS bathroom,she just can't let that happen,so she started thinking of what to do then an idea popped out of her mind. "Hyuuga stand aside!I'll going to blast the door,"she said.

"B-but"Natsume tried to explain but Mikan ignored him so he stepped aside.

"Don't say I didn't warn you,"he smirked.

Mikan tried to use her alice but it didn't work,she tried it again and again for God-knows-how-many-times,but she failed she was exhausted then faced Natsume. "What the fu--!!What the hell is wrong this door!?"

"Don't blame,I warned you,ok?You can't use your alice in my room,it was made like that for my security purposes,so you can never blast that door w/your alice."He explained calmly.

"So,how can we get out of here?"she asked while raising her eyebrow.

"Until someone finds us in here."he answered plainly.

"W-what?Are you SERIOUS?"she yelled.

"You're making my eardrums bleed you know,"He said mocking her.

She glared at him then sighed in defeat they'll have to wait for someone to find them,so she he have to come up w/ something then after a minute,she had an idea,she walked towards Natsume then asked him "Do you have a marker here?"

"Yes I have one on the cabinet,why?"he asked her curiously.

"Good, Don't ask me just get it."She said seriously,Natsume noticed this so he followed her the went to where the cabinet was located then wenty back to hand the marker.

"What are you going to do with it?"He asked wondering why was she asking for a marker.

"Just watch and see."She said evilly.

Natsume watched her draw a line w/ the marker dividing the room perfectly into two.After she finished marking,she faced Natsume then smiled, "There!I'ts finished."she said.

"What is that for?"He said while his eyebrows arched curiously.

Natsume did not expect the next thing that happened,Mikan pushed him to the other side then she said. "This side is mine and the other is yours,"she said while pointing his side and her side. "Don't try to cross that line ok?,You'll have a punishment,and one more thing,I am so NOT TALKING TO YOU," she added emphasizing the phrase.

"Tch,whatever,What if YOU did talk to me?"he asked mocking her.

"Then I am in _debt_ with you,"she answered.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_uGGghh!Why did I have to say that!__,why did I haver to open my big mouth?,what if I talk to him,Damn,I'll be in big trouble." "Ok,Mikan relaxed all you have to do is not to talk to him until someone finds us,I hope I can do that" _she sighed.She looked at her watch it's already 1:00 in the morning,She looked at Natsume at the other side. "I guess his asleep,"he mumbled.

She sighed.She remembered the events that happened to her before she ended up in Natsume's bathroom,I wouldn't end up here if those fan-boys hadn't chased me.She thought angrily.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**FLASHBACK**_

She was still calm after what happened.Two girls approached her,It was Anna and Nonoko.

"Mikan-chan,Sugoi!"they chorused w/ stars sparkling in their eyes.

"Thanks," she replied plainly.

Then one by one the gang approached her.

"Mikan-chan,how are you doing in your previous school?"Yuu asked.

"I'm fine."

"It's good to hear that Mikan-chan."Yuu smiled then she returned it w/ a small smile.

"Oi,Mikan!It's Koko,hmmnn..you've change a lot,"he said while grinning.

"Really?I don't think so."Mikan replied curiously.

"I agree w/ Koko,you really changed a lot,"Ruka said while flashing a bright smile.

"Oh,is that so?How are things going w/ Hotaru?"she smirked while looking at Ruka and Her bestfriend.

Hotaru launched her baka gun but Mikan dodged it.

"I can't hit you,I guess you're not an idiot anymore."Hotaru said while smiling, "Well things are okay for the two of us." She continued while looking at Ruka who just nodded.

"W-what?!!!!,You're a COUPLE??!!!"the others asked shocked except Mikan,Hotaru,Ruka and Natsume.

"Yes.Do you have any problem w/ that?"Hotaru asked.

"Nothing,it's just that you didn't tell us"Anna explained.

"We were planning to,but Mikan spilled it a while ago"Hotaru said.

"Ok,we understand" Nonoko said while the others nodded.

They continued talking and Mikan continued to tell her experiences in America,except for the MIRAGE.On the other hand,Natsume started to mocked her or oppose her whenever she says something.Although Mikan was pissed she did not bother to respond to his MOCKING thing.

It was almost noon.

"Oi,It's almost lunch,I'm starving.Let's go,"Natsume said impatiently.

They ate lunch w/ Mikan as quiet as ever and Natsume continuing his mocking thing.The gang just laughed at it.For some reason,Natsume started talking a LOT.They thought that he was happy because Mikan is around so they just let him do it.

While eating,Mikan's cellphone rang.She picked it up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hello?Mikan Sakura speaking."

(A/n: She's speaking in English)

"_Mikan my dear"_

"Oh,mom,What is it?"

"_Nothing,just want to ask how's your first half-day there"_

"It's ok Mom,don't worry,anything else?"

"_Ryoma said he will be calling this evening,that's all my dear,Take care of yourself."_

"I will Mom. Tell him I'll wait for that,and send my regards to them"

"_Bye,Mikan"_

Then she hang up.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They were shocked,except for Natsume and Hotaru.Hotaru expected this,well she lived for a long time there after all.On the the other hand,Natsume was impressed but not too much,he has a good English accent too and he perfectly knew how to speak the language,so he understand the conversation,What made him wonder was the HIM and the THEM.But he thought that maybe it was her friends.

"Wow,Mikan-chan your English accent is so good,your as good as Natsume."Yuu commented.While Koko,Anna and Nonoko nodded.

"Really?Thanks."She answered. "_I thought it was a compliment but the end destroyed it because his name qere on it,good thing I'm not a hot-headed person or else I could have killed him since this morning."she thought._She was happy to see him but he won't stop mocking her or opposing everything she says so she became pissed w/ him.

After lunch they went to the Sakura tree to hang out there and continued they're chitchat. At 3:00 all of them parted ways because everyone will have they're work,All of them had to finished they're project so as Natsume.She stayed there since she is not required to that project since she was a transferee.The breezeat the tree wad so relaxing so Mikan fell asleep.

6:00 in the afternoon

She woke up w/ a face that was so near w/ her's.

(a/n:Not Natsume..hehe)

The person was taken aback so he avoided the close contact w/ Mikan.When Mikan opened her eyes and rubbed it then she yawned.

"Kawaii!"She heard a large crowd say.

She looked at what was happening.There were boys around her,MANY of them,others were taking pictures and the others were having hearts on their eyes. _"Damn it,I have a fan-club already,and I stayed here for hours only,crap,it's a hundred,no!I think more than that.,"_Mikan thought while looking at the crowd then she noticed the guy beside him,he was cute and he was staring at her. "Who are you?"she asked.

"I-im Takenaga,t-the president of your fan-club."He replied shyly.

"Tch,"she answered then one by one they asked her on a date but she rejected all of them.

"I have no time for this, Ciao!"she waved goodbye then ran off,chased by his fanclub everywhere so she arrived at the dorm a little late.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She sighed,her day was so tiring,she wished someone will find them there tomorrow she look at her watch it was 2:30 in the morning then she decide o sleep.

On the other hand Natsume was not yet asleep so he was thinking of a way on how will he make Mikan talk to him.Then an idea came up,It was perfect and it was easy,why didn't he think of it,but that's not important anymore at least he came up w/ a perfect idea so he decided to do it tomorrow then he dozed off to sleep.

Meanwhile…

A girl named Hotaru Imai was watching the whole thing.

"Interesting,I'll earn a lot."she smirked evilly.

She decided not to go to Natsume's room to rescue them,she felt it was the right thing to do.

"So,what will you do Hyuuga"she asked this to no one in particular then programmed her laptop to record the things that will happen tomorrow since she's planning to rescue them at noon.

(A/N:haha..Hotaru's evil)

-

9:00 in the morning

-

She opened her eyes then realized a pair of Crimson orbs staring at her.She was taken back.

"Oi,What the hell are you doing Hyuuga?"she asked angrily pushing him to avoid close contact.

"Nothing,I just want to look at you,"he said grinning.

"Why are you grinning like crazy?"Mikan asked pissed.

"Because…"

"Because,just spill it"she said impatiently.

"Because YOU,"he pointed a finger at her. "are in _debt_ with me"he finished the sentence while smirking.

Then it hit her,Damn she had just talked to Natsume.

OH.MY.GOD.

To be continued…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yey!So how was it!hahaha..hope you like it..Please leave me a review!please! puppy eyes ****Sorry if it was a little short** **m y mom DID forgive me but I am stucked w/ a pile of schoolworks so I hope you all understand.I'll try to update faster if I'm satisfied w/ the reviews..hehe…**

**Pls. leave comments and suggestions.No flames please…Hehe..**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Let the contract begin.**

**TaNGeriNeGiRL08..:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!!!:) I'm back..advance happy new year everyone.Ha3..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice..ok??don't sue me..**

**tnx for all those who reviewed..Luvyah all.. :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

CHAPTER 5: Let the Contract Begin 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What??!!"she yelled furiously.'_Damn it,Damn it!Damn it!!!ugggghhhh!!!!..How can I be so careless.' _she thought angrily. Mikan hysterically followed the grinning Natsume at the other side of the bathroom. 

"YOU! You can't do this to me! This is so unfair!" Mikan whined.

"Hn" 

"Don't hn-hn me!"

"Fine, whatever."he said plainly STILL grinning like crazy facing her.

"God, you're helpless, oi YOU CROSSED THE LINE TOO SO WERE EVEN",she smirked triumphantly.

A smirk started to form on the lips of Natsume too, "I did cross the line but YOU DID CROSS THE LINE TOO."He said still smirking while emphasizing every word.

"What did you say?" she seethed while pointing a hand at Natsume, eyebrows twitched.

"I said you did cross the line too, so were even" Natsume said nonchalantly while pointing the line that Mikan had crossed unconsciously a while ago.

Her eyes widened. "I-I did." She admitted.

Natsume smirked when he heard this. He knew that the battle was won. He was right and he had just succeeded on his plans.

'_Ugggggggghhhhhh! I can't believe this is happening to me!I got locked up w/ this jerk, and now I'm in debt w/ him? Oh, God this is so much.. Kami-sama! Help me.. All I got to do is to find some way to get out of this mess.This jerk is really getting into my nerves..'_she continued walking around like crazy, lost in her thoughts for about 30 minutes, little did she know that a certain fire caster had written their contract already while she was lost in her thoughts.

**(Ok people I know,I think there are no Bathrooms that has a paper and pen on it but It won't be impossible,right?Besides it's a fiction after all…So just assume that there's a closet in his bathroom that contains those things..hehe..)**

'_What will I do,come on Mikan think!What will I do,come on Mikan think!What will I do,come on Mikan think!'_she continued chanting those words in her mind for God knows how many times is that already. '_Ughhhhhhhh!Why can't I think of anythi-'_

"Oi"a smirking boy called.

Her thoughts were cut off. "W-what the hell are you SMIRKING for HYUUGA???!!!!"she screamed.

"Nothing really,Ouch,you're making my eardrums bleed SAKURA!"he mocked her.

"Oh really HYUUGA??,"Mikan asked while glaring at the smirking Natsume.

"Yup,really,don't go destroying my wonderful mood SAKURA,"Natsume answered smirking endlessly while throwing a paper right infront at the face of Mikan.

"YOU!HYUUGA!!!WHAT THE HELL IS THIS??!!!"she spat pointing her fingers at Natsume and the paper.

"SAKURA,I think YOU definitely know how to READ,or I guess I need to READ it for you???"he said sarcastically.

She glared at him. "HYUUGA!of course I can read,duh!You're really helpless!Arrrgghhh!".

She read the paper that was given to her by Natsume and her eyes widened.She can't be reading this,the content is just inhuman,she can't do that and she never will do those things.The words written in the paper were:

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

CONTRACT B/W NATSUME HYUUGA AND MIKAN SAKURA

I,Mikan Sakura:

1.Will be Natsume Hyuuga's fake girlfriend only to avoid his fangirls and will stop doing so ONLY IF Natsume Hyuuga said so.

2.Will call Natsume Hyuuga by his name "Natsume" and not Hyuuga to avoid being suspicious.

3.Will go out w/ Natsume Hyuuga on Saturday's,again to avoid being suspicious.

4.Will clean Natsume Hyuuga's room if he said so.

5.Will not tell anyone except Natsume about this contract.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Then,she finished reading it.Hell she was SOOO angry.

"YOU HEARTLESS JERK!What makes you think that I'm going to accept this stupid contract of yours?!"Mikan seethed while shaking the paper violently,eyebrows twitched.

"My instinct"was his reply.

"Instinct my ASS!I will not accept this contract,OVER MY DEAD BODY!"Mikan screamed while sticking her tongue out like a child.Mikan was about to tear the paper into two when suddenly she remembered something.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** FLASHBACK "_Mikan,come here,I will tell you a very important lesson,"her mom said._

"_What is it mommy?"A 4-year-old Mikan asked her mother._

"_Mikan,every people should learn to keep their words."her mom started while holding Mikan's hand._

_Mikan gave her a puzzled look._

_Mikan's mother smiled at this. "Mikan it means that you keep your promises and when you say something or let go of your words,you have to do it at all costs."_

"_Is that so mommy?"Mikan asked innocently._

"_Yes it is,so promise me that if you tell other people that you would do something especially when you're the one who started it,be sure to do it,no matter how hard it will be for you."Mikan's mother explained._

"_I promise mommy but why will I have to do that?"Mikan asked while smiling._

"_Good,because Mikan if you keep your words everyone around you will trust you and like you,It's a promise ok?Don't disappoint me."her mom said smiling._

_The 4 year-old Mikan smiled at this. "Hai,okaasan."she answered._

_Since then,she remembered those words and made it as her principle in life._

END OF FLASHBACK 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'_waahhhh!!!!!How can I forget that,it's my promise!I can't break it.' _Mikan thought angrily."

"Oi,For a minute there I thought you're going to tear it apart,what happened to you?"Natsume asked sarcastically.

Mikan snapped back to reality. "I-I agree to this contract",was all she could say.

Natsume's eyes widened w/ surprise,he could not believe this. "W-what did you say?"

"I-I said I agree,just give me the damn pen and I'll sign it, you should be thankful that I keep my words."Mikan said pissed.

Natsume handed athe pen to Mikan .He still could not believe it but he was happy though, he regained his composure and waited for Mikan to sign the contract but he was surprised she's not signing it but she added something to it.

"Oi I thought you'll sign it,"Natsume asked.

"Easy ok? I'll sign it NATSUME,I added something for myself,This contract can't be one-sided"Mikan said sarcastically and handed the paper to Natsume.

He read the paper.It says:

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I Natsume Hyuuga,

1.Will call Mikan Sakura, "MIKAN",and not Polka-dots or whatever stupid names.

2.Will not subject to **SEXUAL HARASSMENT**

3.Will pay for their so called dates all the time.

4.Will go w/ Mikan together to their class to avoid being suspicious.

5.Will not FALL IN LOVE w/ Mikan.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He finished reading it.This made him SOOO angry. "oi MIKAN what makes you think I'll Harass you or even FALL IN LOVE W/ YOU,_talking about impossible women_,"Natsume said sarcastically emphasizing the last words.

"Oh whatever Natsume,just to be safe,sign it then I'll sign after you."she snorted.

Natsume grabbed the paper from Mikan then signed it after that Mikan signed it then gave it back to Natsume.Natsume kept the contract on a secret closet on his bathroom after that he walked towards Mikan just to hear her cursing him endlessly.

"Arrrrggghhh!!Damn that Natsume!That wretched,I'm gonna kill him!"she cursed while walking around.

"He's impossible"Mikan hissed.

"He's impossible"came a high-piched tone.

Mikan looked around just to see Natsume copying her.

"Stop mimicking me BASTARD"Mikan shouted angrily.

"Stop mimicking me BASTARD"Natsume copied her w/ a perfect imitation of his voice.

She glared at him coldly.

"Ugggghhhhh!STOP IT"she yelled.

"Ugggghhhhh!STOP IT"he smirked still copying her.

A vein popped out in Mikan's head.

"I SWEAR IF YOU COPY ME ONE MORE TIME,THIS CONTRACT IS FINISHED,AND I'LL BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU!"Mikan fumed.

"I swear if you finished this contract right away,I'll die right now."Natsume muttered.

"Die your ass,How will you die w/ a stupid contract?"

"I'll kill myself,"he answered plainly.

"Oh really,can you even do that?"

"who knows,"he replied.

She sighed."Enough w/ this,when do you think will someone find us here?"she asked facing Natsume.

"Who knows,"he replied again.

"Uggghhh!You're imposs- waaahhhhh!!"Mikan screamed.She was about to land in the floor and was expecting a painful impact but Natsume supported a hand on Mikan's head to avoid impact.They both landed on the floor,well Natsume on top of Mikan w/ their face inches apart.

"YOU!GET OFF ME!!"Mikan screamed while pushing Natsume.Mikan stood up and Natsume followed her.

"Nice panties POLKA-DOTS"Natsume smirked.

Mikan blushed madly and glared at him, "TEME,HENTAI!!!"

Mikan began splashing water at Natsume.

"Bleh,"Mikan was sticking her tongue out.

They began splashing water at each other until they're soaking wet.

"Look at you!haha..you're so wet Nat- waaahhhh!"and well here it goes again,Mikan screamed again while she was about to fall again because of her clumsiness but luckily Natsume did catch her again the 2nd time around,Mikan's eyes were shut tight.But the scene was different from the first,well Natsume kissed Mikan accidentally.Ehhh???Did I just say kiss.Yeah that's it.

"wwwaaahhh!Get of me!y-you kissed me!that's a violation to our contract!!!"Mikan screamed while touching her lips.

Well Natsume but shocked but he could not show it to our brunette though."Talking about ACCIDENT women."he said plainly.

"W-what??!!You're so mean,"Mikan whined teary-eyed.

"I don't care if it was,It was an ACCIDENT women!ok?,you're such a klutz!You should be thanking me for saving you TWICE today"Natsume smirked.

"Oh,shut up,It's payback time,"she said smirking.

Mikan wrestled Natsume at the floor,they were both soaking wet.Minutes have passed,Mikan's angry face was replaced w/ laughter.

"hahahaha..Look at us!Were soaking wet,"Mikan laughed and so did Natsume too.

**(Wow he laughed!haha..well It's the first time for Mikan to start laughing again like this.Yey!Natsume made her laugh..haha)**

_'wow it's been long since I laughed like this,this feels good._'they both thought.They continued laughing until...

BANG!

The door burst open,revealing Hotaru and her so called Boyfiend,Animal lover boy a.k.a Ruka.Hotaru had a digital camera on her left hand and a video cam at her right capturing every scene and Ruka who is blushing madly at the sight.

Mikan and Natsume came to a sudden realization,they both blushed madly realizing their position,so they stood up and looked away.Mikan stood up and started walking to Hotaru.

"Stop that,you're mean,a-are you going to sell those?"Mikan stuttered looking at her bestfriend._'probably knowing her she will_.'she thought then sighed.

"Yes I will,"Hotaru said while smirking.

_'shoot!,I guess she just doesn't change,_'Mikan thought then sighed.She looked at Ruka then greeted him,"oh hi Ruka,What's wrong w/ you,why are you red?"Mikan asked smiling.

"Oh,hello,nothing really."Ruka replied smiling,._'still dense as ever I see,the same old Mikan_.'he smiled at the thought.

"Ok,ano..We were.."Mikan was cut off.

"locked up here since yesterday."Hotaru finished the sentence for her.

She nodded. "Yeah right I was locked up here because."Mikan was cut off again.

"You entered His room instead of yours,then went to his bathroom,then was locked up."Hotaru finish the sentence again for her.

"Yup that's it."Mikan sweatdropped._'well that's my bestfriend for you'_she thought then smiled.

"um..Mikan"Ruka waved her hand infront of Mikan.

Mikan snapped at her thoughts,"oh...I'm sorry,I spaced out."

Ruka smiled."You should be going,class resumes at 1."

"Hai".w/ this Mikan left Natsume's room followed by a grinning Hotaru.

"ano,Natsume,I hadn't seen you smiling like that for a while."Ruka said while smiling.

"Shut up,Ruka."Natsume muttered.

Ruka smiled at this,"Natsume,you have to admit it,she's special."

"Hn"was his reply but managed to smile a little._' guess you're right,'_

**Meanwhile..**

"Thank you Hotaru for today,honto ni Arigato."Mikan said while smiling.

"I haven't seen you smiling like that for a while."Hotaru said plainly.

"I guees so."

"He's the only one that can do that I guess."Hotaru said grinning.

"W-who?"Mikan asked innocently.

"Nothing,Still dense as ever."Hotaru said while smiling a little.

Mikan gave her a puzzled look.

"You should get ready,see you later in class"Hotaru leaved Mikan w/ a puzzled look on her face.

'_Mikan someday you'll realize that he's special'_Hotaru thought smiling.

'_What was that?'_Mikan thought curiously but ignored it because she need to prepare for school.Mikan entered her room.ehemm..The right one.Fujitaka-chan walked towards her looking worried.

"Oujosama!What happened to you?"she asked.

"Long story,prepare me a meal and a bath,ok?"Mikan ordered while she managed to force a smile.

"Hai,"

"Thank you,"was her reply.

**On the other hand..**

Natsume was about to left his bathroom when he saw something on the other side of the bathroom on Mikan's side when she marked it.He walked towards it and saw a cellphone.'_I guess it's her cellphone.'_he thought.He was about to return it when he saw it vibrating,he was left w/ no choice so he picked it up.

**(Ok,here comes my crazy idea..ha3.)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hello?who is this?"Natsume answered lazily.

On the other side.._'Wait a boy's voice.'_the person thought.

"Wait,where is Mikan and who the hell are you?"Ryoma asked angrily.

**(Ha3..I'm evil..)**

Natsume's vein popped."Why the hell do you care?!!"Natsume shouted angrily.

"hah,Because I'm his BOYFRIEND."Ryoma answered emphasizing the last words.

SILENCE..

'_Boyfriend?!she has one,I can't lose to this guy'_he thought then an idea struck him,a perfect one.

"Oh,"was his reply.

"Don't oh-oh me!Why the hell do you have her phone?"Ryoma asked furiously.

Perfect question,Boy he was waiting for this."Well she left it in MY _bathroom_ a while ago."Natsume answered smirking.

Ok,then hell break loose."B-BATHROOM????!!!!What the hell will she do on your bathroom??!!!"Ryoma shouted.

"_None of your business_."he replied sarcastically.

Then he hang up.Perfect,he had just made Natsume's boyfriend angry.'_But who the hell is he?'_he wondered.

**Ryoma's side..**

"Who is that bastard,how dare him!!"Ryoma said through gritted teeth.

"Easy dude,what hapened?Why are you so angry?"Akira asked curiously.

""A boy just answered Mikan's phone and told me that Mikan left the phone in his Bathroom,How can I not be angry??!!"he seethed.

"W-What?!!Bathroom?!"Akira,Ian,Gabriel and Erick asked surprisingly in unison.

"Yeah."he answered clenching his fists.

"Wait,calm down maybe he's just joking,the guy you talked with"Ian suggested.

"Yeah,Ian's right."Erick agreed.

"I think the guy's not joking."Ryoma hissed.

"Why don't you try to call again."Gabriel suggested.

"Yes!That's right,call again after 5 mins.,"Akira,Ian and erick agreed.

"Okay,"Ryoma answered.

**Back to Natsume...**

He walked out of his roo,well he just finishedeating and dressing up.**(He's fast..ha3)** He decided to go to Mikan to return her phone but he decided not to tell her anything about her boyfriend's call.He walked and arrive at the front of Mikan's room then he knocked.Mikan opened it,she had just finished eating and dressing up in her school uniform.Natsume stared at her,_'Kawaii'_he thought.

"You're melting me you know,what do you need?"Mikan asked smirking.

He snapped back to reality then he spoke immediately.

"Y-you left this."He said blushing a little then looked away.Mikan didn't notice this because she was too busy looking at her cellphone,then she gasped.

"God!D-did anyone call?!!"Mikan asked panicking.

"No one,but thetre are loads of missed calls"Natsume answered plainly,his hands on his pockets.

She sighed."Good!".then she panicked when she saw Ryoma calling her.She immediately closed the door which made Natsume shocked.She rushed to the bathroom then locked it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hello?"Mikan answered innocently.

"Oi,Polka why aren't you answering my calls since last night."Ryoma asked.

"umm..i left my phone at Hotaru's."she lied.

"But she would have at least answer my calls."

"My cellphone was in silent mode and I left it at her room."she lied again.

"Oh,Is that so?"Ryoma muttered.

"Yes."

"Ok,ja..see you later."he answered then he hang up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_'What is wrong w/ him?For a moment there he sound so disappointed,but maybe it was just my imagination.'_She thought.Then she remembered something,rather someone.She gasped,_'Natsume!I slammed the door right at his face.'_she thought.Then she rushed to the door and opened it.

**Back to Ryoma...**

"What happened?What kind of look is that?D-Don't scare us!"Erick stuttered.

"S-she lied to me"was his reply.

"What??"Erick,Akira,Gabriel and Ian asked in unison,shocked.

""I SAID SHE LIED TO ME,DAMN IT!Ryoma shouted angrily.

"Maybe it was just a mistake,I know she has her reasons."Akira defended Mikan.

"No,it's not like that,she's hiding something.I need to know why."he said plainly.

**Back to Mikan and Natsume..**

"I an so sorry!"Mikan apologized while opening the door.

"Tch,"was his reply.'_Slamming the door at me like that,just to answer his call,just who the hell is he?!'_He thought angrily.

Mikan smiled,"I'll take that as a yes,come in"she said while grabbing Natsume's hand.This made Natsume blush but again Mikan didn't notice it.

"Sit here."Mikan said,"and wait for me,"she added smilng.

Mikan went to her closet then pulled out something then put it in her bag.She went back to Natsume and waved goodbye to Fujitaka-chan.She grabbed Natsume's hand and run to class.This made Fujitaka-chan smile."He looks and acts like Ryoma,that boy."

**Back to the two..**

They were running through the corridors hand in hand,this catch the attention of the student's and made Natsume's Fangirls angry.

When they arrived at the classroom,Mikan was back to her attitude then he released Natsume's hand,she greeted Hotaru and everyone plainly.Then she proceed to her seat.Since they're a little early,she pulled off "the thing" that she kept from her bag.It was a manga.She loved reading Manga's since she came to America.She started reading it,little did she know that Natsume was reading a manga too.Their classmates were staring at them,Natsume and Mikan was too busy reading so they can't notice it.Hotaru was enjoying taking they're pictures.The class sweatdropped.Then the door burst open reaveling Jinno-sensei.It was their math period.The class started but Mikan and Natsume ignored them.After a few minutes Natsume and Mikan notice that they're both reading so they decided to exchange manga's.

"It's the only volume that I haven't read,can I borrow this NATSUME?!"she asked plainly emphasizing Natsume w/ a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Ok,but let me borrow this too MIKAN,this one is the latest volume,I haven't read it yet."Natsume replied plainly w/ a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Ok,Mikan answered.Then they glared at each other playfully,and both ended up laughing.

Now all of they're classmates are staring at them.All of them thinking about the same thing.'_Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga,Laughing??!!Is the world coming to an end?'._Jinno stopped lecturing because he was too pissed w/ the two.

"SAKURA!HYUUGA!You two,stop flirting!"Jinno yelled angrily.

They stopped laughing and glared at him coldly.

"Answer these problems!In two minutes,find what quadrant it lies and the reference angle!Now."Jinno shouted.

He wrote ten problems then Mikan and Natsume stood up smirking.This made their classmates scared,well except for the ice queen of course.

"B-but sensei!Were not even in that lesson yet!Nonoko said.

"Shut up,Don't question me,SAKURA,HYUUGA answer this 10 questions in two minutes."Jinno said evilly.

The two looked at each other and was smirking madly.They answered the questions in just a minute.This made Jinno pissed.

"Tch,this questions are easy."They said in unison.

"They're synchronized"was all they're classmates could say.

They gave each other a you-know-what-to-do look.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

At a snap of they're fingers,Jinno was on fire."Let's go,I don't have time for this,"Natsume said plainly.Mikan nodded."Bye-Bye Jin-jin".that's what they said before leaving.They jumped out of the window.This made Sumire and the fangirls angry then followed Natsume and Mikan.While the other poured water to the poor sensei and brought him to the hospital.

"Did you see his face..Ha3,serves him right."Mikan said laughing.

"Yeah,you're right.

"Today was fun.Thank you for saving me TWICE today Natsume."she said while smirking.

"You're thanking me and yet you're smirking,you're one of a kind women,enough w/ the smirking already."Natsume muttered.Then they both laughed.But they were cut off.

"Bitch!Don't you dare walk w/ our Natsume-sama!"Sumire hissed then the fangirls nodded.

'_Will I tell them?I guess I'll do it,I signed the contract after all and I have my word.'_Mikan took a deep breath.'_Here it goes'._

_"Huh?Isn't it normal for a girlfriend to be w/ his boyfriend?"_Mikan asked innocently.This made Natsume smirk.

"WHAT?"Sumire spat.

"Oh,you sluts!Don't you get it?Well,I don't think you can w/ that PEA brain of yours,"Mikan said sarcastically.

"YOU!"Sumire and the fangirls fumed.

"What I'm saying is,HANDS OFF,ok? _He's mine._"she said confidently then turn her back and continued to walk.This made the fangirls faint and Natsume shocked but he was happy anyway.

"T-that's extreme"was all he could say.

"Well,that's Natsume Hyuuga's so-called girlfriend for them and besides I'm a good artist."Mikan said while laughing.

"Really?"he mocked her.

"Really Mr. High and Mighty and as far as I can remember I'm your contract Hubby."

Then they burst out laughing.

**Meanwhile..**

"B-but how will you know?"Akira asked curiously.

"Pack your things were going to Japan as soon as possible,I have to see her immediately."Ryoma said really determined then walked away leaving the rest of the Mirage shocked."NANI??!!!"they all yelled in unison.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Haha..Yehey!that's it,hope you like it,review pls..heheh...Thank you everyone!Luvvyyahhh..:)**

**No flames please,they hurt..constructive criticisms are ok w/ me..Feel free for suggestions..**

**Chapter 6: Our Date and His arrival**

**TaNGeRiNeGiRL08**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I'm back. I'm really really sorry. I know you want to kill me right now..I'm really sorry I had so much to do..hope you understand..**

**Ummm..thanks for all those wonderful reviews..I really appreciate it lot..**

**So,here it goes.. :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own gakuen alice..Don't sue..**

**Mikan's Back**

* * *

Chapter 7: Our Date and his arrival..

Everyone was staring at the scene in front of them. Fan girls, fan boys, normal students, even students who usually wouldn't care. All the Fan girls and fan boys fuming, normal students looking at a certain raven-haired boy w/ great disbelief and students who usually wouldn't care watch the two rumored couples w/ interest while they were walking hand in hand in the hallway. All of them have the same thoughts in their minds.

"_The rumors must be true then.."_

In front of them was the proof of the rumors that had been spreading like wildfire since yesterday.

Mikan Sakura was blushing and Natsume Hyuuga was smiling while holding Mikan's hand. How sweet…

The fan boys and fan girls were burning w/ jealousy but those who aren't fan boys and fan girls found it amusing that Natsume was laughing in the hallway and it's the real thing. Seeing him smile was really rare, heck..It's his first time smiling in front of so many people. They were amazed and they thought that it was really a great thing that they could see him smile because of Mikan.They're really sweet together.

Or so they thought.

Okay, so they looked like that when you tend to look at them. But sadly, that is not what it's like.

Truth is, Mikan was red because of anger at a certain fire caster beside her, holding her hand so hard, taking the life out of it while walking or more like dragging her.

Meanwhile Natsume wasn't even smiling, more like smirking if you look at him closely. Mikan was muttering curses while glaring at Natsume who kept ignoring her and smirking endlessly while walking.

A vein popped out of Mikan's head. "Will you bloody apologize bastard?"Mikan hissed while glaring at Natsume.

The raven-haired boy looked at her, a smirk still plastered on his handsome face. He answered flatly, "No."

Mikan was now boiling w/ anger but tried not to lower her voice so no one will hear her. "Apologize now pervert. Peeking in my bathroom while I'm taking a bath!"Mikan shrieked, the vein in her forehead starting to pulse.

"I didn't do it on purpose. I accidentally entered your bathroom."Natsume corrected her w/o looking at the brunette. "It's just that you're stupid enough to leave the door of your room and your bathroom open." he added nonchalantly.

"Why you!"Mikan fumed.

"You don't have to be really angry about it, I just saw you _naked._"Natsume drawled. Mikan's eyes widened. Before she can utter a word Natsume continued. "It's not a big deal and besides there's nothing much to see, well there's your_ flat_ chest and –"

He was cut off. Wait, Did he just tell her that she was flat chested? That wasn't even true, she really had curves in right places. He fought of a blush creeping on his cheeks whenever he thought about that incident. He really didn't do it on purpose. He went to her room and it was open, he checked the room but she wasn't there, so he decided to check the bathroom if she was there and to his surprise it was open so he went in. Then he saw her .He was cut off w/ his thoughts when he heard Mikan's voice."Stooooooppppp it!!."Mikan screeched loudly. Now, all the people are staring at them. Uh-oh.

Mikan saw this and started to blush madly because of embarrassment. Natsume look at her and managed not to roll his eyes w/ difficulty. He pulled her closer. "Sorry about that, she's just angry because I was teasing her about our interrupted session this morning." he explained while smirking at the girl beside him. The crowd gasped. Mikan's eyes widened while the whole thing sink in..Before she could open her mouth Natsume dragged her away leaving the crowd dumbfounded.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Care to explain why the hell are we carrying so much stuff w/ us?"Ryoma demanded. Tapping his fingers impatiently, looking at the four boys seated in front of him.

The four gave him an apologetic look. Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"Ryoma it's for Mikan-chan so it's ok, right?" Ian laughed nervously looking from Ryoma to the three boys w/ a kind of desperation.

"You're the one who carried so much stuff Ian. Carrying tons of clothes. You almost brought your whole collection, we are not going to some kind of fashion show, you know."Ryoma grunted.

Ian frowned. "It's not much Ryoma, it's not even one-fourth of my whole collection for Mikan-Chan." he whined.

"Fine,fine.."Ryoma sighed in defeat.

Ryoma just can't believe that Ian made 300 pair of dresses as a present for Mikan.His friends were exaggerating. Gabriel bought Mikan new sets of gadgets though he doubted that it would be for free, knowing him, probably not. Akira bought Mikan dozens of manga w/c he knew Mikan would like and Erick made lots of sweets for Mikan.What about him? He probably had nothing. They left America a little late because of those four and he didn't even know they had presents for her so he was pissed off. On the other hand he was looking forward to see Mikan.He misses her so much and he wants to know the reason why she was lying. His thoughts were cut off when a man started to speak.

"Ryoma-bocchama, we will arrive at Japan this afternoon, we informed the faculty and the headmaster about your arrival." A man in black suit informed him.

"And our requests?"Ryoma asked impatiently.

"We had informed them about it, they're doing all of your requests as I speak Ryoma-bocchama."The man explained.

Ryoma snorted. "No need to be polite and serious Johnny. I told you to call me Ryoma."

"but.."

"No buts. Just do what I told you to."Ryoma said sounding pissed.

"Hai..R-ryoma."the man managed to smile at his master, he may be rude sometimes but he really is a nice person.

"Much more better."Ryoma managed to give him a small smile.

The man bowed and excused himself.

Akira looked at him and asked."Ryoma, what requests did you tell them?"Akira asked sounding curious.

"I asked them to have our own building w/ Mikan.Only for the 6 of us.."

"Really? That's nice Ryoma-kun! My working place?" Ian asked excitedly.

"Of course I can't forget it. You would definitely bug me if I don't give you one."Ryoma pointed out.

"You're so mean, Ryoma-kun!"Ian whined.

"Whatever." he replied flatly.

"Ryoma, my lab?" Gabriel asked w/ a don't-you-dare-forget-my-lab look.

"You have one so don't give me that kind of look."Ryoma huffed.

Gabriel looked contented. Now, Akira and Erick was about to bug him, oh.Great.Before they could ask, Ryoma answered they're unspoken questions.

"Yes, you have your own kitchen Erick and Akira you have a large place for your parties. No worries."

The two smiled at him. "Good." They replied in unison.

"I can't wait to see Mikan-chan!." Ian said grinning.

"Yeah your right. We'll surprise her. I hope she's okay"Akira added.

"Knowing her, she would be.."Erick muttered.

This made the four laugh.

"I really have to see her soon, she has lots of debts to pay." Gabriel mused w/ an evil glint on his eyes.

The four sweat dropped. "You know him." Ian reminded them. "Money sickness."

They laughed together again while looking at their friend who was now probably in money dreamland.

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Achoo!"

"Mikan-chan are you okay?"Anna asked in a concerned tone.

Mikan turned to see the pink haired girl w/ a worried look on her face.

"I'm okay." she assured her.

"B-but Mikan-chan you're red and sneezing."Nonoko pointed out. Anna nodded approvingly.

"I am?"Mikan asked curiously.

"Yes you are."Hotaru answered for them flatly.

This made Mikan glare at Natsume. It was that jerk! It's his fault. Thankfully they arrived at their classroom a little early or she would have died because of humiliation. She continued to glare at him and went to her seat after her greetings w/ some of her classmates. Her gaze met his. This made Natsume smirk. The nerve of that jerk!

She waited for their first period but she didn't care about the lesson though, she was thinking about something else. She stared at the vast space outside the window. _"I miss them. I miss Ian, Akira, Erick, Gabriel and Ryoma."_ She sighed at the thought. _"Now I'm in this stupid contract w/ Natsume, It has been really fun w/ him, but I need to find a way to end this, I can't do this forever, If Ryoma finds out about this, I know he'll be hurt and I can't do that, I love Ryoma and that's for sure."_ For one moment, she doubted what she said but before she got the chance to confirm what she was feeling, she heard a voice.

"Sakura!!"a voice yelled.

Mikan snapped back to reality only to see his oh-so favorite teacher, jin-jin w/ an angry look on his face. _"I guess his the substitute for today in English."_ Mikan remained calm and replied. "What?"

"I called you 5 times already. Answer my question!."Jin-jin yelled furiously. "Ms. Sakura, you can't continue like this, this subject is one of the hardest one for students here in Japan, please tell me about yourself in English."Jin-jin ordered smirking.

Mikan stood up calmly w/ a bored expression written on her face. She didn't live in America for nothing. "My name is Mikan Sakura, I was in America for 5 years w/ my mother, father and my friends. I hate fucking teachers like you who loves to fuck frogs."Mikan said in a perfect English accent. The whole class was dumbstruck. Others understand what she said and others didn't understand a word. But seeing the flushed and embarrassed look in Jin-jin's face made them recover fast.

Hotaru started taking pictures, as usual.

His expression was priceless.

"You," he barked at Mikan. "What did you say?"

Mikan rolled her eyes and stared at him calmly as if she didn't say anything wrong. Her classmates continued to stare at them.

"So," he said, marching around her fuming w/ anger and turning to face her as though he were about to pronounce her under arrest. "_So_."

Mikan would have dearly loved to have said, "So what?" but she didn't feel that Jin-Jin's temper should be tested furthermore this early in the morning, especially when she had just said that her teacher loves fucking frogs. She therefore settled for looking politely innocent.

"You Sakura! How dare you give me that look!"Jin-Jin shouted.

"What look?"Mikan asked innocently.

Jinno looked outraged as if Mikan had just uttered a disgusting swearword. Shaking w/ anger, he was about to use his alice, but sadly his actions were interrupted when the door burst open revealing a panting Narumi.

The attention of the class was diverted to him, "Jinno-sensei, please come here, I have a message for you."Narumi said while panting.

Jinno glared at Mikan and gave her a were-not-finished-yet-look and made his way to Narumi.

"What?"Jinno snapped sounding annoyed.

Narumi leaned closer and whispered something to him, Jinno's eyes narrowed. "I understand, studying here, eh? very troublesome."Jinno said quietly. "Yes, he's studying here, and this will be very troublesome indeed."Narumi replied w/ a sigh, glancing at Mikan.

Mikan looked at Narumi w/ a confused look, "Why is he looking at me?", she asked to no one in particular. Then she heard Jin-jin say.

"Okay, Class, wait for your next period, and your free in the afternoon." Jinno said before he and Narumi went out of the room.

The room became noisy but Mikan didn't care. She ignored it and stared at the window still curious. The morning passed by quickly and now they were headed to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Neh, Mikan-chan, let's sit together,"Nonoko and Anna chorused beaming at Mikan.

Mikan nodded and they went to the cafeteria to eat lunch. Somehow Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, Yuu and Natsume ended up seating together in one table.

The table was awfully quiet so Anna decided to start a conversation.

"Hey guys, Nonoko and I are planning to watch movies this afternoon, want to join us?" Anna asked looking at him hopefully.

"Sure, Anna-chan."Koko answered, smiling.

"Good!" Anna replied happily.

"Yuu-kun?"Nonoko asked.

"That won't be a bad idea. I'll join you."Yuu replied.

"Yes! Hotaru-chan? Ruka-kun?"Anna asked w/ pleading look.

"No."Hotaru answered flatly.

"Why?"Nonoko asked sadly.

"I will be doing something in my lab, he will help me."Hotaru looked at Ruka, Ruka nodded nervously. She looked back at Nonoko. "and besides, I don't want to interrupt w/ the four of you."Hotaru finished flatly.

Nonoko, Anna, Yuu and Koko blushed madly.

"I-it's not like that Hotaru-chan."Nonoko explained desperately. She turned to Mikan. "Mikan-Chan! can you join us?"Nonoko pleaded.

Before Mikan could speak, Natsume interrupted her. "No, she can't join you, we have a date."Natsume looked at her smirking.

Mikan looked outraged. "Date?!" she screeched.

"Yup, date." he replied dragging Mikan, "Excuse us."Natsume said before pulling Mikan outside the cafeteria.

They looked at Natsume and Mikan.

"Those two really get along well, don't they?"Yuu asked.

"Yes! They do!."Nonoko and Anna agreed happily.

"Yes, but not for long."Hotaru added quietly.

"Eh?"Nonoko and Anna looked at her confused.

"Nevermind."Hotaru said nonchalantly standing up from her chair dragging Ruka. "Excuse us."

"We should get going then."Koko said standing up.

"He's right, see you this afternoon, Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan."Yuu added.

"Okay." The two girls stood up from their seat blushing before leaving the cafeteria.

* * *

"Okay, everyone, we are here today because Mr. Echizen called me that his son and his friends are studying here, they'll be arriving this afternoon, you know what this means right?" The headmaster asked.

The people inside the room nodded.

The headmaster continued. " Things will be complicated from now on, even though their grandfathers are friends and founders of this academy, I know that you all know what kind of relationship those two families have, so I'm expecting you won't let your guard down."

The people inside the room started whispering.

"Ehem."the headmaster fakes a cough. "Am I clear?" The headmaster asked w/ an edge on his voice.

"Hai,"they answered.

* * *

"_Natsume_! What date are you talking about?"Mikan demanded.

"Date.Contract.Remember? Polka?"Natsume drawled.

Mikan sighed in defeat. "Fine! It's not even Saturday yet and don't call me polka."

"I'm bored so I want it today. I want to call you polka. But if you don't want it, I have many other pet names."Natsume grinned ticking off the possible nicknames he could call his so-called girlfriend. "Panda, pineapple, apple, melon, strawberries."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"Mikan wailed. "You pervert! I have a name! It's Mi-kan!!Call me by my name, it's stated on the contract!."

"I know, but I don't feel like it, _strawberries_, you can call me anything you want. I don't care"Natsume said calmly.

"Ugh! You're hopeless, jerk!"Mikan said glaring at Natsume.

"Whatever, meet me at the grounds, 2:00 pm. Don't be late _strawberries_"

Mikan screamed inwardly as she saw Natsume smirk. Before she had a chance to retort, Natsume walked away from a fuming Mikan.

_I need a pet name for that little bastard…_

_Something good…_

_Something unique…_

_Something…**retarded.**_

* * *

Mikan went back to her room, desperately thinking for a pet name. She saw Yuri a.ka. Fujitaka-chan eating something.

"Yuri, what's that?"Mikan asked curiously. She saw a bowl of freshly cut kiwis! Mikan absolutely loved kiwis! Grinning, Mikan took the bowl out of the Yuri's hand. Plopping down on the seat, Mikan started talking.

(A/N: ki·wi fruit: the fruit of the kiwi plant, which has a greenish-brown fuzzy skin and sweet green pulp. Also called Chinese gooseberry. for those who don't know what kiwi is..hehe.)

"You didn't tell me we have this!"Mikan pouted.

"If I told you, you would have eaten it immediately, then I can't eat any of it." Yuri explained.

Mikan snorted. "I'm not that greedy you know?"

"I know your not greedy but you become abnormally greedy when it comes to kiwis." Yuri pointed out honestly.

Mikan sighed in defeat.

"So, no classes?"

"Yes, but unfortunately, I have a date to go to."Mikan murmured.

"Oh, Mikan, be careful, you might end up losing both." Yuri said quietly.

"What do you mean?"Mikan asked puzzled.

"You can't have both at the same time, you'll hurt the other, as long as Ryoma's not here it's ok but what if he popped out of nowhere how will you explain it to him? You'll hurt him, and you know he loves you." Yuri pointed out.

Mikan placed a hand on her forehead and sighed. "I know, Yuri, I'll think of something but for now let me prepare please?"Mikan pouted.

"Ok, I'll help you."

It had taken her an hour to get ready. Even if Mikan could sound like a tomboy, she loved fashion and dressing cute, with Yuri's help of course. She had on a cute jacket and shirt with a frilly skirt. Pretty casual, it stated that "I'm trying but not really" look, and Mikan felt it fit the afternoon.

Her hair was down like it usually was. She wore her favorite dark blue flats, and jewelry to match.

She looked at the mirror. "I think I look okay, thanks Yuri."Mikan smiled warmly.

"You don't look just okay Mikan, you look great!." Yuri complained.

"Thanks Yuri."

"Oh anyway, what would you want this evening? It's your favorite. Do you want veggie sushi or salmon sushi?!"

Mikan grinned. "Both!."

Mikan looked at the clock, it's 2:05. "Damn,I'm late,oh well,it's ok,at least he won't think I'm excited."

"Bye Yuri, I'll be back before the evening don't forget my sushi."Mikan said grinning at Yuri.

It hit her. " _Kiwi…hmmnn…sushi…perfect_!" She smirked making her way out of her room.

Yuri gasped. "Mikan!I forgot! Your mom called me today.."Too late Mikan was already gone. "she told me Ryoma's coming this afternoon." she finished quietly and mentally slapped herself for forgetting such an important matter.

* * *

Mikan walked casually to Natsume who's currently glaring at her. He looked at him. He had some nice dark blue shirt and he wore denim jeans to match. Everything he wore looked perfect on him. "_Damn_".

"You're late."Natsume said glaring at her. "15 minutes."

"Whatever, jerk. Let's go."Mikan replied nonchalantly.

"Jerk? That's lame, strawberries."Natsume smirked. When Natsume reached his car an expensive black Lexus, Natsume opened Mikan's door for her. She was surprised, but climbed into his vehicle.

Natsume walked to his door, sat in his seat, and turned the car on.

"I didn't know you were a gentleman,"Mikan smirked looking at Natsume.

"I am a gentleman, strawberries."Natsume grinned.

"_that strawberries is getting annoying, You wait bastard, I'm going to give you a retarded pet name_."

* * *

"Yippee! were here!!."Ian chirped happily jumping up and down.

Gabriel pointed his baka gun at Ian. "Ba-ka."

The three sweat dropped.

"You didn't have to do that, Gabriel, that's mean you know."Akira complained.

"He's acting like an idiot,"Gabriel answered nonchalantly.

"You know him Akira,Mikan's not here so he loves hitting Ian since then."Erick explained.

"Stop that, let's go, the limousine is waiting for us,"Ryoma said walking to the limousine followed by the four.

Fast forward..

They went out of the limousine.

"Wow! Mikan-chan's school is big." Ian commented.

"Yeah."Akira agreed.

A man w/ a blonde hair approached them happily. "Hello, Ryoma-kun, Ian-kun, Akira-kun, Gabriel-kun and Erick-kun! Welcome to Alice Academy Japan."Narumi greeted cheerfully.

"Hi,"the four answered him.

"Narumi, where's Kyouhei?"Ryoma asked bored.

"He's waiting for you. Come, follow me."Narumi replied. They followed him.

--

Headmaster's Office..

"Welcome to Alice Academy Japan!" The headmaster greeted happily.

"I know were welcome Kyouhei, cut the crap, my requests?"Ryoma asked impatiently.

"My, My Ryoma-kun, still impatient as always, your requests are complete, Narumi will escort you there, but before that, Persona wants to talk to you, Persona-sensei?" The headmaster called out.

A man in black appeared out of nowhere.

"Long time no see, squirts." Persona said grinning.

Ryoma snorted. "What is it?"

He smirked. "Since M.I.R.A.G.E is now complete I expect you to do missions for me, my favorite students."

Ryoma sighed. "We know, but let us rest for now, see you in my class." He said before disappearing.

"He's the same as always."Akira commented.

"Yah.He is, no doubt about that."Erick agreed.

"At least his a little nicer." Ian added. The three of them laughed.

"Ehem."The headmaster interrupted. "I suppose you're tired, so Narumi, please escort them to the building.

"Yes, headmaster."

The five of them w/ Narumi walked to the building earning stares from students. Especially, "Girls."

"Popular already? as expected,"Narumi said looking at the girls that started following turn w/ hearts on their eyes.

"Stupid fan girls."Ryoma said flatly.

"Ryoma, that's not nice, you have to treat them nicely." Erick said flashing a killer smile to the fan girls ogling at them. "Hi girls!"Erick greeted them.

The girls started screaming and chasing them. "Great, nice move Erick."Akira glared at Erick, sarcasm evident on his voice. Erick flashed an apologetic look on them.

"Run!."Narumi shouted as the girls chasing them increase their numbers.

"Ano..Has something gone wrong?" Ian asked puzzled while running.

"Oh no, Ian,"came Gabriel's voice, very sarcastically. "No, this is exactly what we wanted to end up."

"Oh sorry, can't you use your invention? We always use it on them every time girls chase us." Ian reminded him.

"Brilliant, for once your using your mind Ian." Gabriel said pulling something from his pocket.

"Invention no. 586,the portable ultimate baka gun." Gabriel started explaining.

Akira snorted. "There he goes again."

"Cut the crap Gabriel, we know exactly what that is, just blast them."Ryoma looked at him pissed.

Gabriel fired the portable ultimate baka gun, it released a big ball that split into tiny balls hitting every girl chasing them.

"What are you doing?"Narumi asked flabbergasted.

"For fan girls, don't worry, they just fainted." Gabriel assured him.

"Oh, that's good, you remind me of one of my students."Narumi looked at him happily.

"Who?" he asked curiously.

"You'll meet her tomorrow, but for now may I present to you, your own building."Narumi said pointing at the building in front of them.

* * *

They arrived at the central town and went to different shops, even though Natsume teases her nonstop, their "Date" was fun. Natsume bought her a stuffed toy, he bugged Natsume to buy her one and she was happy Natsume bought one for her. Since the stuffed toy was a little big, they decided to leave it in the car.

Mikan noticed some girls running like they were running for their lives.

"My friend called me, she said, they're some hot new guys at school. Let's go see them." A girl squealed.

Mikan heard the girl but ignored her.

"Jerk, buy me some fluff puffs."Mikan ordered him closing the door of the car.

Natsume smirked. "Aren't you a little too old for that strawberries."

"No I'm not, please."Mikan pleaded w/ puppy eyes.

"Fine, fine, I can't believe you're still childish."Natsume sighed in defeat.

They went to buy one and sat on a tree.

The two were silent until..

"You know, you're running in my mind all day… and all night…" Natsume sighed dreamily as Mikan choked on her fluff puffs for a split second. The atmosphere died when Natsume cracked up into hysterical laughing.

"That is so damn cheesy! I cannot believe you thought I was serious!"

"I did not think you were serious!"

"Keep saying that, _strawberries_."

Mikan fisted her hand. "You call me that one more time and I'll knock you into a concussion!"

"Let's see you try _strawberries_!"

"Are you testing me?"

"That I am _strawberries_."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive, _strawberries_."

"I swear I'll give you a retarded name!"

"Ahh, let's see you try, _strawberries_."

"Fine!" Mikan smirked."You call me strawberries and I'll call you…" She drew an evil grin, "_Kiwi sushi_."

Natsume paused. "YOU'LL CALL ME WHAT?!"

* * *

"It's big." Ian commented as he stared at the building in front of him.

"Three floors, all of your rooms are on the third floor, let's go inside."Narumi explained as he signaled them to enter the building.

They unpacked their things in their respective rooms. After they've finished, all of them gathered on the living room.

"Ryoma, are you planning to see Mikan?"Akira asked.

"Yes."Ryoma answered him, he looked at Narumi and asked. "Where's her room?"

"I'll drop you there."Narumi replied."Come w/ me."

Then the rain started falling.

"Oops, I guess we'll have to wait, Ryoma."

"It's ok.."Ryoma sighed.

"_It's raining_."

* * *

"YOU'LL CALL ME WHAT?"

Mikan grinned as she look at Natsume, relishing the moment she had caught her so-called boyfriend off guard. She knew that this was one of those rare moments where the almighty Natsume Hyuuga had been caught during one of his weaker moments and Mikan was glad she was the lucky one. She heard him gawk in confusion and she patted herself on the back.

"Ki-wi… su-shi…" Mikan pronounced every syllable in the word. Natsume was silent for a few more moments before Mikan frowned. Natsume was laughing.

"Isn't that cute," Mikan twitched as she heard Natsume speak, "strawberries for kiwi sushi!! Oh strawberries, you have such an imagination!"

"Natsume!" Mikan groaned as Natsume laughed out loud. He was having so much fun and Mikan knew he was having fun!

"Joking, joking strawberries, you're going to pay for calling me that."Natsume said grinning.

Raindrops started to fall. "It's raining strawberries, let's go."Natsume pulled Mikan but Mikan pulled him back.

"What the-.."

"Let's rain dance Kiwi sushi.."Mikan said cutting him off. "Please."Mikan pleaded w/ puppy dog eyes.

Natsume sighed. "Ok strawberries, but not for long."

"Okie dokie!"Mikan agreed as she started to pull Natsume.

Mikan started twirling around pulling Natsume.

They were both dripping wet.

Natsume looked at Mikan, he was happy to see such a gentle smile on her face again. He knew she loved the rain so much since they were young. He watched the brunette having so much fun under the rain.

Mikan saw him looking at her, she arch her brows. "What are you looking at sushi?"

"I'm not looking, strawberries, why would I? There's nothing to look at."Natsume replied calmly.

"You are looking at me. I saw you."Mikan fought back.

'No, I'm not strawberries."

"Yes you are sushi."

"No. I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Ugh! stupid sushi!,"Mikan stuck her tongue out.

"Shaddap strawberries."

"Natsume, let's go we might catch a co-.."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!"Mikan screamed seeing Natsume throw a mud ball at her.

"What the hell is that for?"Mikan asked her voice rising ominously.

"Nothing."

"You!"Mikan was ready to charge at him, when..

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!

(Thunder and Lightning strikes..)

"Aaaaahhh!!,"Mikan shouted. She ended up hugging Natsume from the back.

* * *

"Narumi, let's go,"Ryoma said impatiently. "_Mikan.._"

"Wait- ahhhhhh!"

Ryoma dragged Narumi outside the building.

"Mikan-Chan, she's still afraid of it." Ian said worried facing the three.

--

Narumi and Ryoma reached Mikan's room.

They were both soaking wet.

Ryoma knocked at the door.

* * *

"AAaaahhhhhhh!!."Mikan kept shouting while hugging Natsume from the back.

"Strawberries, your making my ears bleed you know, so, still afraid of it?"Natsume teased, enjoying every second of it.

"W-whatever sushi.."Mikan stuttered.

She heard Natsume sigh, then in a split second Natsume was carrying her bridal style, she didn't protest because she was too afraid to, Mikan clung on his neck her head rested on his chest. With this, Mikan felt secure. They reached his car, both of them dripping wet.

He put Mikan inside and gave her his Ipod so she won't hear the sound of the thunder and lightning. Natsume started his car and started driving.

--

The door opened revealing Yuri.

"Where's Mikan?"Ryoma asked panting.

Yuri looked at them, her face paled."U-umm, she's w/ a friend." Yuri lied.

Ryoma raised a brow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Yuri said firmly. "Just see her tomorrow, she'll be a little late today. she added. "_I can't let him know this,Mikan's coming any minute now,I have to get rid of them fast_."

Mikan and Natsume arrived at the academy, the rain, thunder and lightning had stopped. The two of them started to walk to their dorms.

--

"Is that so?"Ryoma asked still not convinced.

"Yes, you can leave now, Ryoma-bocchama, she's going to see you tomorrow." Yuri said trying to convince him.

Ryoma sighed in defeat. "Ok, let's go Narumi."

"Okay, bye Yuri-chan."Narumi said happily.

Yuri closed the door and let out a sigh of relief. "_I hope they don't end up meeting each other_."

--

The two started to walk inside the building. Mikan gasped as she remembered something. "My stuffed toy!"

Natsume rolled his eyes."Let's go get it in the car strawberries."Natsume said grinning looking at her.

"Ok, let's go sushi."Mikan agreed and they went back to the car.

--

Ryoma and Narumi had just arrived outside.

Ryoma smirked. "Thank you, Narumi-sensei."

Narumi smiled. "See you tomorrow, Ryoma."

--

Mikan got the stuffed toy then went back to the dorms w/ Natsume.

(A/N: that was close.hahaha)

Once they reached Mikan's room, Mikan leaned towards Natsume and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Thanks, Natsume," and she entered her room.

Natsume couldn't help but smile as he walks to his dorm.

Mikan entered her room, her heart was beating fast. She saw Yuri w/ a pale face as if she had seen a ghost.

"D-did you see someone, Mikan?"Yuri asked stuttering.

Mikan arch her brows in confusion. "No, why?"

"Oh nothing," Yuri replied. "Mikan, I'll tell you something,Ry-.."

"Tell me that later, Yuri, I'm going to take a shower, as you can see, I'm really wet."Mikan shouted inside the bathroom.

"Yeah, right." Yuri agreed. Mikan took a shower and lied down to her bed. She was so exhausted.

"As I was saying Mikan, Ryoma went here today." Yuri said talking to Mikan but she saw our brunette sleeping peacefully on her bed. "_Great, now I didn't even tell her._"

* * *

Morning..

"Kyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!I'm late!!why didn't you wake me up Yuri!!"Mikan shouted running hysterically around her room.

"Natsume told me not to wake you up, he said it was his revenge for calling him sushi."Yuri explained calmly.

"You listened to that jerk?ugh.nevermind.what to do.."Mikan said running to the bathroom to take a shower.

--

meanwhile..

"Strawberry is not here yet."Natsume thought smirking.

He saw a blonde teacher entered the classroom.

"Class, I have a surprise for you! You have 5 new classmates!."Narumi said grinning at the class. The door opened revealing 5 handsome boys in their uniform. The girls started ogling at them except for one, the ice queen.

"Please introduce yourself."Narumi told them.

Natsume eyed Ryoma. "_He looks familiar_." he thought.

The five started introducing their selves.

A boy w/ red orbs and reddish hair started to speak. "Yo, Hi there, I'm Erick Johnson," he greeted, melting every fan girls hearts."My alices are mind control alice and bringing things into life."

"I'm Gabriel Radcliffe.My alices are invention Alice, speed alice and Voice pheromone Alice."he said emotionless.

A boy w/ blue-green orbs and brownish hair grinned. "Akira McCartney my alices are paralyzing, healing, and shadow manipulation Alice, nice to meet you."

Almost all of the fan girls started drooling at them.

Then, a boy w/ blonde hair and green orbs introduced his self. "Hi, I'm Ian Cravey, My alices are making pictures I draw into reality and alice of telepathy."he said smiling.

"Ry-.."

Ryoma was cut off when the door burst open revealing a panting brunette."Gom-,"Mikan didn't have a chance to continue as she found herself in a tight hug w/ Akira, Erick and Ian.

"Mikan-chan!, we missed you!" Ian said as each of them gave Mikan a peck on the cheek.

Narumi saw everyone had confused look on their faces except for the fan girls w/ looks ready to kill. "They are Mikan's friends when she was in America."

"Yah, he's right! We missed you Mikan." Erick and Akira chorused.

Gabriel gave Mikan a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Your debts Mikan,"Gabriel reminded her as she saw the evil glint on his eyes.

"I know,"Mikan pouted, before she could say anything, a hand pulled her, Mikan's eyes widened. She felt Ryoma's lips pressed on hers.

Her classmates gasped and someone was burning w/ rage because of jealousy.

Ryoma broke the kiss and put a hand in her hair, "Yo, how are you doing polka?"Ryoma smirked looking at the shocked expression on Mikan's face.

"Class, he's Mikan's fiancé."Narumi explained.

"Ehhhh??"the students chorused.

Sumire stood up, "but sensei I thought Na-"

Sumire was cut off when she saw Natsume pulled Mikan's hand. Ryoma started pulling the other.

"Hands off, who are you? Ryoma hissed.

Natsume glared at him. "I should be asking you the same question, who the hell are you?"

They started pulling Mikan's hand w/ force.

(A/N: Poor Mikan..)

They looked at each other, examining each other carefully. Both of them narrowed their eyes in realization.

"Ryoma.."Natsume said through gritted teeth.

"Natsume.."Ryoma spat.

* * *

**Okay!!hehe..that was long..6,037 words..hehe..Hope I had make it up to you guys..hehe..They know each other..grins..Did you like it? Push the purple button and send me a review!!hehe..Let me know. constructive criticisms are welcome, also suggestions..Flames are a no-no..**

**that's it..hehe..**

**Love lots,**

**TaNgeRineGiRL08.. :)**


	8. Author's note

**Author's Note:**

Kyaaahhh!!I'm having problems here..

Those who reviewed on my previous chapter,chapter 6..It states in my reviews that you reviewed on Chapter 7 instead of chapter 6!!waaahhh!!My friend told me that she can't review on my story..Let's do it like this, for those who can't review on my chapter 7,just say what you want to say here..Thanks..

Thanks for those who reviewed.. :)

I'll update as soon as I can..

Lovelots,

**TaNgEriNeGiRL08..**


End file.
